Fate New War
by DemonDragon210
Summary: Antes de empezar debo aclarar que esto es más que nada una idea basada en la saga Fate, pero en el área de anime está era la única opción. Una nueva guerra por el Santo Grial a comenzado, pero en esta ocasión hay un pequeño problema ¿Quién dijo que una guerra entre catorce chicos era una buena idea? No lo sé pero aquí podremos comprobarlo.
1. Prologo

_Hola gente, aquí Demon, sé lo que dirán, que debería terminar mis otras historias y no hacer nuevas, pero simplemente no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, para explicar, me puse a ver otra vez las series de Fate/Zero y Fate/Stay Night, además de que empecé a ver Fate Apocrypha, y me di cuenta de que la idea de una guerra a dos bandos por el santo grial me parecía genial, debo admitir que se me antojó probar está idea pero usándolo de manera menos ¿Seria, podríamos decir? Eh, eso podemos decidirlo después de esto._

* * *

En cuanto abrió los ojos supo que todo estaba mal, sí bien el santo grial ya había tenido algunos desperfectos y daños, como fueron los deseos de Gilgamesh o de Shirou, o la invocación del espíritu Emiya, sí bien el grial no tenía un concepto del tiempo solía respetar la idea de no traer héroes futuros a guerras en las que estos ni siquiera habían existido, pero esto era el maldito colmo, aunque todos estos factores habían causado ciertos desperfectos en el grial, haciendo que a la larga ocurrieran más desperfectos nunca se imaginó que el grial no solo prepararía otra guerra, eso era predecible así funcionaba, pero lo que no podía entender era como diablos catorce adolescentes, que seguramente deberían seguir estudiando magia, se inmiscuyeran en una guerra a dos bandas.

Cierto era que al menos los había limitado un poco, el bando "Blanco" qué parecía tener una idea más clara de que pedir sí obtenían el santo grial, y la facción Negra que realmente era un grupo variopinto en cuanto a deseos se refería, pero aunque le encantaría meter sensatez en las cabezas de esos jóvenes debía quedarse quieto, ese era su deber como Ruler, en realidad solo estaba ahí para asegurarse de que nadie provocará más desperfectos en el grial durante esta guerra, pero bueno, tenía tiempo para ver a los participantes de esta ocasión.

* * *

Una piedra se estrelló contra la mejilla provocándole un feo corte que seguramente preocuparía a su madre pero eso no lo movió, siguió protegiendo a ese cachorrito herido del matón idiota que se estaba riendo de su situación y la del perro.

— ¿En serio piensas quedarte ahí recibiendo piedras, imbécil? —Preguntó un chico de cabellos negros, sujetando una piedra con fuerza en su mano derecha— ¿Qué dices Irene, lo sigo usando de tiro al blanco? —Cuestionó a una chica a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

La chica en cuestión tenía una larga melena rubia atada en forma de una coleta que caía sobre su hombro, la chica apartó sus ojos naranjas del libro que leía antes de verlos y por su expresión se notaba que se encontraba preguntándose "¿Cuál de los dos era más idiota?", la chica cerró su libro antes de levantarse del suelo bajo el árbol donde se encontraba.

— Vámonos de una vez Zack, no creo que quieras que Jessica te encuentre golpeando a este chico —Advirtió y los ojos verdes del chico se expandieron aterrados ante la idea de encontrarse con ella— Además aún tenemos que reunirnos con ellos —Y con esas palabras ambos salieron del lugar mientras el sonido de pisadas se acercaba a una velocidad alarmante y solo unos segundos después una chica de corto cabello castaño que vestía unos pantalones deportivos negros y una chamarra del mismo color.

— ¡Marcus! —Saludó al chico tirado en el suelo revolviéndole el cabello— ¿Quién te golpeó? —Inquirió cambiando su actitud alegre a una firme y seria viendo con despreció y preocupación aquella herida— ¿Fue Zack otra vez? Te digo que deberías de enfrentarle en lugar de quedarte parado recibiendo sus golpes sí no lo haces jamás serás un hombre —Le riñó sujetando su muñeca con fuerza, jalándolo a un edificio cercano.

— Vamos Jessica, no es tan grave como parece —Intentó calmar a su amiga, Jessica vio con ojos serios a su amigo, el chico era pelirrojo y tenía unos bonitos ojos caramelo pero tenía una complexión flacucha y pequeña que normalmente lo volvía un buen blanco para cualquier maltratador— Además ¿Hoy es el día, no? —Preguntó bajando su muñequera revelando algo parecido a un tatuaje negro.

— Sí, el día de hoy el grial debería de dar pase libre para la invocación de los espíritus heroicos, no dudo que esos idiotas invoquen a los suyos hoy, por lo que tampoco podemos tardar mucho o nos matarán antes de que podamos defendernos —Sentenció la chica con frialdad— Logré encontrar en línea a todos los magos de la facción Negra, fue difícil pero aparentemente no fui la única que creyó que sería mejor encontrarnos en persona para crear una estrategia, mañana nos encontraremos en el café Eliseo a las nueve de la mañana, ni se te ocurra llegar tarde —Le advirtió antes de irse.

Marcus suspiró agotado mientras veía con cierto fastidio los hechizos de comando que se mostraban en su muñeca, él no había querido entrar en todo eso del santo grial, en realidad había sido "Seleccionado" gracias a sus reservas de mana, pero pensó en mantenerse apartado y no invocar un servant para no volverse un objetivo de la facción blanca, pero en cuanto vio los hechizos de comando en la mano de su mejor amiga tomó una decisión, iba a participar para protegerla, Jessica siempre lo había protegido y era su momento de hacer lo propio, tal vez no pudiera hacer mucho pero creía que con mantenerla viva podría bastar.

* * *

— Lady Charlotte, su encargó ya ha llegado —Advirtió un anciano mayordomo a la chica que comía con tranquilidad su pastel de fresa, la chica no aparentaba más de diez años y tenía los cabellos negros con reflejos violetas, sus ojos se abrieron revelando el oro fundido que escondían sus parpados y vio al hombre con una sonrisa.

— Así que ya llegaron los catalizadores, bueno, Amos prepara todo para la llegada de Irene y Margaret, acordamos hacer la convocatoria juntas ya que sus catalizadores vendrían en nuestro barco —Ordenó con una sonrisa dulce, el anciano solo asintió antes de retirarse no sin antes dejar una caja de madera en la mesa donde se encontraba sentada la pequeña niña— Me preguntó qué tan rápido será esto, después de todo ¿Quién sobreviviría al mejor asesino del mundo? —Cuestionó al aire mientras su sonrisa se deformaba en una mueca cruel y desagradable.

— Oí que ya habían llegado los catalizadores, pero no me imagine que fueras tú quien se hiciera con la clase Assassin, creí que preferirías a Caster —Habló una mujer de aparentes veinte años desde el marco de la puerta, una corta falda negra mientras su busto era cubierto por una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta roja, los cabellos azules de la mujer contrastaban un poco con el color rojo que tenían.

— Margaret, creí que tardarías más en llegar —Advirtió la niña con una mueca de pena— Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, ¿Para qué tener un hechicero cuando puedo acabar la guerra con un rápido asesino? —Indagó enarcando una ceja con superioridad.

— No subestimes tanto a la clase Caster o podrías arrepentirte —Opinó Margaret con serenidad— Nunca sabes lo que puedan tener nuestros oponentes y aunque carecen de nuestros recursos, por lo que sé son más creativos que vos —Añadió sonriendo y sentándose junto a la chica.

— En ocasiones eres insoportable —Reconoció Charlotte tomando un sorbo de té.

* * *

Un chico de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos naranjas trazaba en el suelo un circulo con varios detalles en su interior, sonreía con emoción antes de levantarse para admirar su obra, un complicado círculo de invocación de casi tres metros de diámetro, todo su equipo de laboratorio estaba apretujado contra las paredes de su cabaña mientras su gato se posaba perezoso sobre su librero.

— Muy bien, sí mis cálculos son correctos, hoy a media noche, cuando mi poder mágico es más fuerte, con la luna nueva, donde mi poder se ve incrementado notablemente, en una línea ley sobre la que está esta cabaña alcanzaré mi máxima plenitud mágica para hacer la invocación a un Servant impresionante ¿Quién crees que sea Simba? ¿Einstein, Frankenstein, Amelia Earhart, Da Vinci tal vez? —Preguntó viendo a su gato que solo maulló sin más expresión para después saltar al suelo haciendo temblar el débil librero hecho de tablones de madera que ya comenzaba a pudrirse.

Alex debió contenerse de agarrar la pistola que tenía en su mesa de trabajo para dispararle a aquel gato que desde hacía meses era su única compañía para no caer en la locura, o puede ser que sí estuviese enloqueciendo para buscar una respuesta en un gato pero no iba a ahondar en aquello.

— Bah, no importa, seguro será impresionante, es una pena que no tenga un catalizador pero confió en los cálculos —Sentenció tomando un libro de su mesa de trabajo, había esperado esa oportunidad desde hacía meses, y rogó a cuanta deidad conocía a que fuera elegido para la guerra del grial, sí lograba estar en el bando ganador por fin podría callarle la boca no solo a su familia sino también a todos esos sabelotodo de La Academia que aseguraban que no podías mezclar magia y tecnología, él les demostraría que estaban equivocados así fuese lo último que hiciera.

Por eso cuando vio aquel tatuaje negro que le recordaba a un trébol en el dorso de su mano supo que había sido elegido, aunque admitiría con algo de pena que hubiera preferido la facción blanca debido a que muchos venían de familias mágicas antiguas y podrían ayudarle a conseguir un catalizador decente, pero eso ya era un problema menor que podría resolver con esta oportunidad.

Cuando su estómago rugió agarró una mochila y salió de la cabaña el gato ladeó la cabeza antes de subirse a uno de los anaqueles del librero, este crujió antes de romperse dejando caer un libro al suelo.

* * *

— ¿Qué te pasa mami? —Preguntó un pequeño niño de ocho años a la mujer que sostenía su mano, el niño tenía los cabellos blancos y los ojos negros al igual que la mujer.

— Será hoy Cameron, hoy comienza la guerra del santo grial —Respondió casi en sollozo— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? —Preguntó viendo con preocupación al pequeño niño que se había quedado completamente quieto con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

— Debo hacerlo —Gruñó con furia— Ellos mataron a papa, ellos me lo arrebataron, cuando haces cosas malas debes ser castigado, ellos hicieron algo malo y nadie los castigo, así que seré yo quien los castigue —Sentenció mientras una lágrima caía de su mejilla.

La mujer se quedó callada, no le gustaría admitir que también quería venganza por la muerte de su marido pero tampoco creía que debiera cargarle su deseo a su pequeño hijo, preferiría que se quedará en casa con ella pero cuando los hechizos de comando negros aparecieron en su mano una mañana supo que su paz había acabado, el bando blanco no tenía piedad aunque no invocasen un Servant lo matarían solo para asegurarse de que fuera un poder perdido, por lo que solo le quedaba apostar a que pudiera sobrevivir.

— ¿Y qué Servant quieres invocar? —Preguntó volviendo a caminar, fue un error suyo hablar de aquellos en mitad de la calle pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, la sonrisa de su hijo le preocupó un poco.

— A Berserker —Y la sangre se le cayó a los pies, vio a su hijo que siguió caminando un poco más antes de girarse a verla— Sé que probablemente sea el más débil de ambos bandos, y no soy tan bueno como para compensar eso, mi única oportunidad es invocarlo —Aseguró sonriendo con suficiencia, la madre se tragó su miedo y se forzó a sonreír, no podía permitirse bajarle los ánimos, que de por sí eran pocos, de su hijo.

— Entonces debemos de prepararnos para el ritual —Anunció entrando en su pequeña casa, esta guerra le provocaría un ataque seguramente.

* * *

Golpeó una y otra vez aquel saco de boxeó sonriendo con salvajismo, cuando logró romper la cuerda con la que se sujetaba se permitió descansar, se apartó su cabello rojizo mientras su verde mirar se posaba en una pequeña caja de madera donde debía estar su catalizador, sabía que probablemente esa fuera la idea de todos los otros miembros de la facción blanca, pero él pensaba adelantarse para obtener al servant que quería, un Saber, se suponía que era la mejor clase y sí se apuraba podría convocarlo antes que cualquier otro.

Gustav conocía de poco y nada a los otros de la facción blanca pero debían trabajar juntos para ganar la guerra, más allá de verlos bajo ese conjuro de proyección realmente no los conocía pero ya se hacía una idea de lo que podrían querer con el grial, el nucleó de la magia, pero eso a él le iba sin importancia, quería fama y fortuna, sí tenías ambas podías conseguir cuanto quisieras y salir impune de casi cualquier cosa, eso era lo que deseaba.

— Gustav ¿Podrías leerme un cuento? —Preguntó un niño pequeño que al igual que él tenía los cabellos pelirrojos y sus ojos verdes, el pequeño niño elevaba un libro mientras hacía un puchero.

— Piérdete Max —Le dio un manotazo tumbando el libro al suelo antes de salir de ahí dejando al niño mirándolo con enfado.

* * *

Suspiró desde el callejón donde se encontraba mientras veía a Marcus y Jessica alejarse en diferentes direcciones, Raúl miró el tatuaje negro en su mano con fastidio, se había mantenido apartado de esos dos, o mejor dicho de Marcus, desde que vio aquella información sobre el punto de encuentro entre los miembros de la facción negra supo que debería apartarse un poco y pensar, había sido un matón desde que entró en la escuela y debería admitir que su presa favorita había sido Marcus pero debería dejar de lado su gusto por molestarlo para trabajar juntos.

Tal vez debiera de hacer contacto previo o podrían tener problemas en la batalla, o al menos podrían ponerse de acuerdo a que clase invocará cada uno, de lo contrario todos invocarían servants diferentes que podría tener mala relación mutua, pero ya era demasiado tarde, al día siguiente debería estar puntual en una cafetería para presentarse junto a su servant, que sí nada fallaba invocaría a un impresionante Lancer, se alejó camino a su casa con un pensamiento en mente.

— Esta guerra será una mierda —Gruñó.

* * *

Aki veía su teléfono tecleando a toda velocidad, y hubiera seguido así sí no fuera porque su madre le pegó una bofetada para después tumbar su teléfono al suelo, dirigió su vista perezosa a su madre que le miraba con ganas de ahorcarlo, sabía reconocer esa expresión porque con anterioridad ya lo había ahorcado y solía poner aquella expresión.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado como idiota o harás algo por fin? —Preguntó la mujer de cabellos de un rojo vivo que por desgracia Aki había heredado— El símbolo de invocación ya está preparado para que lo utilices, incluso te conseguimos un catalizador digno de la familia Zhang, ahora ¡Ve a hacer tu maldito trabajo y deja de ser un maldito vago! —Le gritó apuntando a la puerta.

— Está bien madre —Aceptó de mala gana pero sin quejarse, siempre que se quejaba terminaba peor y no tenía ganas de probar la magia de acupuntura de su madre, desde que su hermano mayor salió del closet en china ella había dado por perdido el honor familiar, y, pese a que Aki era medio chino y medio japonés, realmente le valía un pepino eso del honor, pero su madre había puesto todas sus esperanzas en él.

Había sido elegido por el santo grial para participar en la guerra, y no habría participado si su madre no le hiciese chequeos corporales completos desde los diez años por las manías de su madre loca, su padre había participado, y muerto, en la guerra pasada, en un enfrentamiento de un mago que desconocía el nombre, pero su madre había perdido los cabales por completo, y seguramente habría hecho como su hermano de escaparse de su hogar pero a diferencia del mismo no tenía un Papi que le pagará lo que fuera por lo que tendría que seguir los delirios de su madre y esperar a que sus enemigos no considerarán una buena idea matarle, o que su facción ganará para calmar un poco a la mujer.

Cuando bajó se encontró con el pobre iluso que había estado interesado en su madre, toda una viuda negra, este era un soldado y con su sangre estaba plasmado el símbolo de invocación, sintió un poco de pena por el hombre pero su mente no pudo evitar desviarse a la pregunta ¿Quién limpiaría aquello?

— Dioses, mátenme, o mátenla, cualquiera me sirve —Rogó a los cielos antes de ver un manuscrito y una pieza de metal que creía que era una punta de flecha, pero no estaba seguro.

* * *

Cerró la puerta del café, estaría cerrado por un tiempo debido a la guerra santa y al día siguiente sería la reunión de la facción negra, ella había prestado su cafetería como un lugar de encuentro porque dudaba que la facción contraria atacará con tantas víctimas inocentes posibles cercanas al área, había movido las mesas y las sillas con la única intención de crear aquel sello de invocación hecho de plumas de perdiz y cera, ella quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible para tener una chance mayor de tener al servant que quería en la clase que quería.

Con sus ojos purpuras veía como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y sí acertaba sería el mejor momento para invocar a este, en el centro como talismán se encontraba una perdiz en una jaula hecha de cera, nada fácil de hacer sí debía de admitirlo, pero todo valdría la pena sí acertaba, se apartó los cabellos azules antes de comenzar el hechizo.

— _Cera y deseo de libertad como base. Ingenio y esperanza como cimientos. Uno de los grandes sabios como ancestro. La puerta de la libertad te llama. Abre tus alas y sigue el camino que te traerá a este reino. Llena, llena, llena, llena, llena. Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo. Preparado. Te lo ordeno, ven a mí. Tu flecha será quien marqué el camino de mi destino. Siguiendo las reglas del Santo Grial responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Juro aquí que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno. Que expondré todo el mal del mundo eterno. Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance. ¡Protector del equilibrio!_ —Después de esas palabras una inmensa luz llenó el lugar.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, oh master que me ha invocado? —Inquirió el servant desde la inmensa luz, por la voz que tenía supo que había logrado lo que quería.

— Bianca Chase, ese es el nombre de tu maestra Archer —Las palabras las pronunció con un tono más dulce del que esperó.

* * *

Miraba con cierto orgullo su pequeño logro, había congelado un lago entero donde había trazado el símbolo de invocación, plumas de cisne se encontraban en el centro junto a su otro catalizador, un anillo, ahora solo quedaba esperar a la noche donde todos los preparativos fueran adecuados para convocar al servant que quería.

— ¿Seguro de tus deseos Djoser? —Le inquirió un anciano observando todo desde una silla de ruedas donde descansaban dos niños de piel morena igual que el joven que se encontraba frente al lago— No es necesario que hagas esto por una tierra que ya no es nuestra —Opinó el anciano con preocupación en su voz.

— Lo estoy abuelo, llevó el nombre de un faraón al descender de sangre egipcia, deseó llevar las tierras de nuestra gente a su antigua gloria, marcar mi nombre en el mundo para que incluso tras milenios sea recordado como los faraones de los que descendemos, para eso participaré en esta guerra —Aseguró el joven viendo el símbolo que tenía cierto parecido con el ojo de Horus pero hecho en un blanco inmaculado— Por eso necesito que cuides de Horus y Anubis —Dijo viendo al par de niños con una sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces no sería mejor invocar a un espíritu heroico del antiguo Egipto? —Cuestionó con cierta duda.

— No, esto es algo que debo hacer con un soldado, no con un rey, para eso traeré a la doncella guerrera que será mi lanza en esta guerra, deseadme suerte abuelo —Aseguró Djoser levantando su mano preparado para comenzar el ritual cuando la luz de la luna ya se posaba en el cielo.

* * *

La tiza cubría el suelo formando los trazos que darían lugar a la aparición del espíritu heroico que llamaría, no tenía nada para usar como catalizador pero esperaba que con su nombre bastará, se vio en el espejo por unos segundos antes de lo que haría, sus cabellos violetas desentonaban con sus ojos verdes cual oliva, pero su figura era como las de las antiguas esculturas de Grecia y Roma, con algo de nervio se posó en el centro del círculo.

— Vamos Medea no seas una cobarde, sí tienes suerte podrás convocar a una poderosa hechicera —Se animó a sí misma— Al mal paso darse prisa _Un viaje traicionero será la base de vuestra historia. Mástiles del barco legendario será nuestros cimientos. Las fuerzas divinas como ancestros. Las puertas sagradas se encuentran abiertas. Navega por el mar de las leyendas a este reino. Llena, llena, llena, llena, llena. Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo. Preparado. Te lo ordeno, ven a mí. Tu leyenda ayudará a guiar la senda de mi destino. Siguiendo las reglas del Santo Grial responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Juro aquí que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno. Que expondré todo el mal del mundo eterno. Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance. ¡Protector del equilibrio!_ —Una poderosa neblina y el olor a mar empezaba a llenar sus fosas nasales, sí todo salía bien debería haber invocado a la hechicera con la que compartía nombre.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre del maestro que guía está travesía? —Una voz masculina le hizo caer al suelo sin poder creerlo, de algún modo se había equivocado.

* * *

Jessica veía su sello hecho de tela, todo estaba preparado para invocar al Berserker, por las manos que vio había un niño entre ellos y necesitaría estar segura de que él tendría un servant que pudiera protegerle y que no invocará por error al monstruo demente, por eso ella había preparado a esa docena de bichos para que le sirvieran como un poderoso catalizador.

— _Orgullo y furia serán los hilos con los que formaremos este tapiz. Talento y blasfemia serán los decorados. Las puertas del averno se encuentran abiertas para que vuelvas a estas tierras. La venganza será vuestra senda que te guiará a nuestro plano. Llena, llena, llena, llena, llena. Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo. Preparad. Te lo ordeno, ven a mí. Ayúdame a tejer mi destino con tus maestras manos. Siguiendo las reglas del Santo Grial responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Juro que seré la mejor del mundo eterno. Qué expondré los defectos del mundo eterno. Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance. ¡Bestia legendaria!_ —Una profunda neblina y un rugido le hicieron saber que estaba en lo correcto, había invocado a la Berserker que quería.

* * *

Zack tenía un círculo mágico hecho de plata, ventajas de ser rico, y con la espada clavada en el suelo de madera con el símbolo del uróboros atado al mango debía ser suficiente para llamar al servant adecuado.

— _Ojo y marca de dragón serán la sangre del guerrero. Una espada y un legado serán tus huesos. Las puertas del Valhalla se encuentran abiertas para que luches una vez más. Las raíces del árbol te permitirán llegar a este mundo. Llena, llena, llena, llena, llena. Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo. Preparado. Te lo ordeno, ven a mí. Tú espada será la que marque mi destino. Siguiendo las reglas del Santo Grial responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Juro que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno. Que expondré todos los males del mundo eterno. Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance. ¡Protector del equilibrio!_ —Con eso una luz roja llenó la sala y el sonido de una espada clavándose en el suelo le hizo saber que había acertado.

* * *

Margaret terminaba de pintar los últimos detalles del círculo mientras veía el dibujo que sería su catalizador, ella le demostraría a Charlotte e Irene que no debían subestimar a los Caster.

— _Creatividad e ingenio serán nuestro pincel. El conocimiento y las artes serán nuestro lienzo. Tú taller se encuentra esperando tu volver. Vuestro conocimiento es tan amplió para encontrar el camino a nuestro mundo. Llena, llena, llena, llena, llena. Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo. Preparado. Te lo ordeno, ven a mí. Tus legendarios proyectos serán quienes me lleven a mi destino. Siguiendo las reglas del Santo Grial responde sí aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Juro que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno. Que expondré el mal del mundo eterno. Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí dese el círculo del balance. ¡Gran sabio! —_Los papeles que se encontraban regados por la habitación comenzaron a volar alrededor de una luz blanca, cuando una mano sujetó un papel en el que se mostraba el hombre de Vitruvio estaba segura de que tenía al mejor Caster posible de su lado.

* * *

Aki inhalo dispuesto a empezar, su madre le miraba desde el otro lado del círculo y sí no se apuraba comenzaría a golpearle.

— _Honor y Valor serán nuestra fuerza. Un engañó y el amor familiar será nuestra armadura. El cuerno de guerra comienza a sonar para que entres a la batalla. Mi voluntad será el faro que te muestre el camino a esta era. Llena, llena, llena, llena, llena. Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo. Preparada. Te lo ordeno, ven a mí. Tu fuerza será la guía de mi destino. Siguiendo las reglas del Santo Grial responde sí aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Juro que peleare con honor en el mundo eterno. Que combatiré los males del mundo eterno. Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance. ¡Guerrera protectora del equilibrio!_ —La sangre comenzó a brillar mientras el viento la levantaba.

— Mi lanza buscará vuestra victoria en esta guerra —Declaró la figura que se asomaba entre la poca luz del lugar.

— ¿Lanza? ¿No arco? —Interrogó Mia Zhang viendo al servant casi con horror, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el catalizador que usaron palideció— Era una punta de lanza —Con esas palabras la mujer se dejó caer.

* * *

Cameron veía con cierta tristeza el círculo que estaba hecho con azúcar, sacó el amuleto que le había dejado su padre, una antigua bala que decía ser de los vaqueros, su madre estaba fuera sin atreverse a ver al monstruo que el niño quería invocar.

— _Muerte y crueldad serán nuestra voz. Venganza y castigo serán nuestras armas. Rompe tus cadenas y vuelve al mundo. Mi voz será quien susurre tu camino a estas tierras. Llena, llena, llena, llena, llena. Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo. Preparado. Te lo ordeno, ven a mí. Tu poder será la que marque mi destino. Siguiendo las reglas del Santo Grial responde sí aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Juro que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno. Que expondré todo lo malo del mundo eterno. Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance. ¡Destructor de la paz! —_Halos de luz comenzaron a elevarse dando lugar a una figura, pero cuando esta se extinguió sus esperanzas cayeron al reconocer que su servant no era un Berserker.

* * *

Un sello hecho de sangre por uno de sus sirvientes era lo que Charlotte Funesta observaba con cuidado, en el centro estaba una mujer desnuda y atada con una puñalada en el vientre, un cuchillo y un bisturí era lo que pensaba usar como catalizador, al no poder obtener lo más importante prefirió utilizar varios catalizadores para un extra de seguridad.

— _Muerte y odio son nuestra unión. Sangre y violencia son nuestros medios. Las puertas del infierno se han abierto para que vuelvas a caminar en el mundo de los vivos. Que esta sangre llame tu espíritu a esta ciudad. Llena, llena, llena, llena, llena. Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, asesínalo. Preparado. Te lo ordeno, ven a mí. La muerte será la que forme mi destino. Siguiendo las reglas del Santo Grial responde si aceptas mi voluntad y mis deseos. Juro que la luz no será mi enemiga. Que usaré las sombras en mi nombre. Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance. ¡Oh gran asesino!_ —Una terrible neblina oscura llenó la estancia mientras unos ojos rojos brillaban a través de la oscuridad, un cuchillo cortó la garganta de la mujer.

— Así que me llama una madame, parece ser que usted no le tiene miedo a la muerte —Pronunció el servant con una voz aterciopelada.

* * *

Arena, de eso estaba hecho el círculo mágico de Raúl, aunque el chico tenía ascendencia latina jamás conoció mucho de su cultura pero esperaba que eso bastara para invocar a un servant con relación a la tierra natal de su madre, los golpes de su padre contra la puerta cerrada era lo único que se escuchaba en el piso.

— ¿Qué mierdas te crees que haces maldito imbécil? —Le gritó aunque Raúl lo ignoró, pronto, muy pronto tendría a su alcance la libertad del infierno— ¡Abre la maldita puerta antes de que te dé la golpiza que te mereces! —Gritó y él siguió ignorándole.

— _Protección y guerra serán el corazón de la bestia. Su rugido formará desiertos y tormentas. Las puertas del otro mundo se abren ante ti. Que el latir de mi corazón guie tu senda. Llena, llena, llena, llena, llena. Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo. Preparado. Te lo ordeno, ven a mí. Tus armas escoltarán mi camino. Siguiendo las reglas del Santo Grial responde sí aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Juró que seré todo el bien y el honor del mundo eterno. Que expondré los males y las injusticias del mundo eterno. Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance. ¡Rey combatiente!_ —Un gran brillo solar surgió del sello, el cantar de un águila encubrió el de la puerta cayendo empujada por su padre, pero antes de que levantará la botella para pegarle una lanza se clavó en su corazón.

— En mis tiempos incluso Set era mejor padre —Gruñó el espíritu mientras la sangre caía al suelo y la lanza dorada se posaba en el suelo, extrañamente sin una gota de sangre.

* * *

El joven miraba el sello hecho con ceniza, en el centro se encontraba una cadena negra y sucia pero Gustav Gloop lo veía como si fuese un tesoro milagroso, a sus lados sus tíos le escoltaban, la familia Gloop siempre contaban con previsión para asegurarse que sin importarse el servant este no matase al master.

— _La corona y la inmortalidad serán nuestros deseos. La guerra y la violencia será nuestro camino. Las puertas de Babilonia serán abiertas para ti rey legendario. Que mi voluntad se acople a la vuestra para que encuentres el camino a vuestra tierra. Llena, llena, llena, llena, llena. Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo. Preparado. Te lo ordeno, ven a mí. Tu espada será la que guie mi destino. Siguiendo las reglas del Santo Grial responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Juro que seré todo el bien del mundo eterno. Que expondré todo el mal del mundo eterno. Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance. ¡Protector del equilibrio!_ —Contrario a lo que esperó una tormenta de polvo se elevó y un segundo más tarde dos cadenas negras destrozaron los cráneos de sus tíos.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Rugió una voz distorsionada que estaba seguro que no podría venir de ningún servant común, había invocado a un Berserker.

* * *

El círculo que Djoser pensaba utilizar brillaba en un extraño tono gracias a la luz de la luna, las plumas de cisne parecían de plata ante la luz, el anillo se veía más mágico de lo que realmente era, pero eso no era un problema.

— _Honorable cisne danzante. Doncella legendaria de las tierras de nieve. Las puertas del Valhalla te necesitan. Ven a buscar nuevas almas en esta tierra siguiendo tu antigua misión. Lleno, lleno, lleno, lleno, lleno. Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo. Preparado. Te lo ordeno, ven a mí. Tu lanza guiará mi camino. Siguiendo las reglas del Santo Grial responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Juro que seré todo el bien del mundo eterno. Que expondré todo el mal del mundo eterno. Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance. ¡Protectora de las almas!_ —El frio le dio de lleno, un viento frio que hizo volar las plumas de cisne que parecían miles más de las que realmente eran, cuando por fin pudo ver supo que había logrado su cometido.

* * *

Alex suspiraba cansado pero en sus labios se posaba un sonrisa de complacencia, veía el reloj con cierta ansiedad, poco tardaría en alcanzar su máximo, su gato seguía sobre el librero que crujía bajo su peso, en cuanto la manecilla se posó en el número que buscaba comenzó.

— _Conocimiento y saber serán nuestras bases. Creatividad e inventiva nuestra fe. Las puertas del Santo Grial te lo permiten, ven y asiste a esta batalla. Que mi deseo guie tu camino a mí. Lleno, lleno, lleno, lleno, lleno. Repítelo cinco veces._ —Su gato saltó fuera del librero con un crujido más fuerte que cualquiera antes, pero lo ignoró, necesitaba concentrarse— _Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo. Preparado. Te lo ordeno, ven a mí. Tus manos serán las que forjen mi destino. Siguiendo las reglas del Santo Grial responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Juro que seré todo el bien del mundo eterno. Que expondré todo el mal del mundo eterno. Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance. ¡Protector del equilibrio!_... —En cuanto las últimas palabras escaparon se dio cuenta de que un libro se había caído y lo peor era que sabía que libro era— ¡No! —Aulló.

El brillo purpura que brotó del sello no lo hizo solo, también brotaba un olor a flores y fármacos, un olor raro.

* * *

El sol ya salía e Irene estaba en el jardín familiar, con su madre a su izquierda, su padre y su hermano menor de seis años a su derecha, el sello de invocación estaba hecho de arena importada, en el centro un cráneo sería el catalizador, ¿Qué mejor que los restos del héroe que pensabas invocar? Nada.

— Vamos hija, no nos decepciones —La incitó su padre, al igual que ella tenía los cabellos rubios pero sus ojos eran del color del oro fundido.

— Confiamos en que una digna hija de la familia Von Dracon estará en la facción ganadora, mejor aún, será ella la ganadora —Opinó su madre que tenía el cabello de un color vino pero sus ojos eran naranjas como los suyos propios.

Sonrió confiada, sabía que muchos otros hijos de familias mágicas se sentían presionados por participar pero ella no, los Von Dracon nacían con algo semejante al deseo de demostrar que eran los mejores, de llevar la familia a un nuevo nivel de renombre y honor, siempre ser los mejores, volteó unos segundos antes viendo a su hermano que compartía tanto su cabello como sus ojos, una característica de todos los Von Dracon de esa generación.

— _Corona solar. Dios en tierra árida. El sendero de los faraones puede volver a ser transitado. Acude a mi llamado con mi renombre como faro. Lleno, lleno, lleno, lleno, lleno. Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo. Preparado. Te lo ordeno, ven a mí. La flecha de Ra apuntará a mi camino. Siguiendo las reglas del Santo Grial responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Juro que seré la luz bondadosa del mundo eterno. Que acabare con la maligna oscuridad del mundo eterno. Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance ¡Faraón guerrero!_ —La luz del sol bañó el jardín y la luz dorada era tal que se había vuelto incapaz de ver nada pero sabía, podía sentirlo, que no se había equivocado de servant.

* * *

Marcus terminaba de preparar el desayuno para sus hermanos que lo miraban como si fuese la última vez que lo vieran, algo posible pues tampoco podía acercarlos demasiado a la guerra.

— Jeanne, Arturo, no se les olvide darle de comer a mama, tengo que comenzar con el ritual, debemos de reunirnos en el café en una hora —Pidió dejando un plato de papilla en la mesa, sus hermanos de siete años asintieron ya acostumbrados a esa rutina, o algo parecido, Marcus caminó hasta su habitación donde las marcas del fuego que había estado a nada de arrasar su hogar años atrás aún se notaban.

Su círculo estaba marcado en la tierra que era el suelo, aún no reunía suficiente dinero como para pagar volver a poner el piso, sí tenía suerte podría invocar a un buen servant protector, solo podía confiar en que el grial invocase al más apropiado para él.

— _Un tesoro legendario es aquel que te llama. Te ruego que combatas a mi lado en esta guerra santa. Que el santo grial te bañe con sus aguas para traerte a este mundo usando mi fe como faro. Lleno, lleno, lleno, lleno, lleno. Repítelo cinco veces. Cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo. Tu estandarte creara el sendero por el que viajaré. Siguiendo las reglas del Santo Grial responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón. Juro que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno. Que expondré todo el mal del mundo eterno. Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance. ¡Protector del equilibro! _

* * *

_Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo, aunque el resto de capítulos serían más largos este quería dejarlo con la intriga de cuáles serán los servants invocados, por eso les dejó la siguiente opción, dejo las fichas de cada servant o prefieren que eso me lo guarde para el final de la historia, ustedes deciden, recuerden que si quieren comentar o criticar, háganlo de manera respetuosa y constructiva._


	2. Reunión

_Hola lectores a los que les está gustando esto, antes de cualquier cosa quiero agradecer a los que comentan y apoyan esta historia, sí quieren comentar solo les pido que sea de manera respetuosa y que las críticas se mantengan en el área constructiva y no la destructiva, en este capítulo presentaré a casi todos los servants aunque sí quieren que incluya las estadísticas y semejantes de cada servant puedo hacer un capítulo aparte donde vengan las fichas de todos, sin más Demon se despide y les dejo leer._

_\- El Redentor 777- Muchas gracias por comentar, esperó que la historia no te defraude._

* * *

Gustav veía con genuina confusión al servant que había matado a sus tíos mientras sus padres entraban en la habitación, se había esperado que cuando el polvo bajara se encontrará con el legendario Gilgamesh, no con un ser que parecía cambiar de humano a toro, el ser se veía acabado, usaba una túnica negra mientras cadenas negras colgaban de sus muñecas.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Interrogó con toda la seguridad que podía, el ser le miró mientras lentamente adoptaba una apariencia más humana, tenía un grasoso y mal arreglado cabello negro, su toga negra había comenzado a quedarle grande, su barba estaba dispareja y sus ojos negros demostraban furia absoluta y pura.

— Mi nombre es Minos, antiguo rey de Creta, y tú, mocoso idiota sin cuidado has osado invocarme en esta clase tan inferior, un maldito Berserker que humillación —Gruñó con voz hastiada viéndole con tanto despreció que parecía gustoso ante la idea de arrancarle la cabeza.

— ¿Minos? Creí que invocaría a Gilgamesh —Miró el círculo intentando comprender su error.

— Usaste una cadena de mi laberinto, tal vez habrías tenido más suerte sí no hubieras usado una cadena griega —Opinó fastidiado el hombre.

— ¿No se supone que Grecia esta donde había estado Babilonia? —Preguntó viendo a su padre que estampó la palma de su mano contra su rostro.

— Hijo, quiero golpearte —Admitió su padre masajeando sus sienes— No importa, tendremos que apañárnosla teniendo al Berserker de la facción blanca, solo nos queda esperar que los otros miembros de la facción no sean unos completos idiotas —Gustav se encogió un poco temeroso ante la mirada que le dedicaba su padre antes de que esté abandonará la sala.

— No te preocupes hijo, seguramente ya se le pasará cuando ganen —Le intentó tranquilizar su madre revolviéndole los cabellos antes de irse tras su esposo.

Gustav se quedó viendo la salida durante un rato hasta que Minos tosió a sus espaldas, Gustav se giró viendo como el hombre griego parecía esperarle.

— Vámonos, tenemos que reunirnos con el resto de la facción —Ordenó antes de que siguieran el ejemplo de sus padres para alejarse del lugar.

* * *

Jessica miraba la cafetería donde la facción negra había quedado de encontrarse pero aparentemente había sido apartada para una reunión privada, a su lado su servant se mostraba en una apariencia humana, la mujer a su lado tenía un complicado vestido que se notaba tejido a mano con un peculiar patrón de telaraña, sus largos y lacios cabellos violetas prácticamente le cubrían el rostro entero con excepción de la boca, jugaba con algunos hilos sin prestar atención a su maestra.

— ¿Sabes sí hay otro Servant aquí? —Susurró viendo a la mujer de reojo, una parte de ella admitiría que prefería verla así en lugar de la forma con la que había sido invocada.

— Puedo sentir algunas presencias espirituales —Aceptó elevando su rostro viendo al cielo aparentemente vació— Pero no puedo estar segura, podrían ser magos poderosos —Añadió desestimando su propio comentario sin dejar de jugar con el hilo moviendo sus dedos en complejos movimientos.

— ¿No podrías decirle a estas cosas que se alejen? No me apetece tener arañas hasta en la sopa —Murmuró agarrando una araña que había aparecido en su mano antes de dejarla en un arbusto a su lado.

— Incluso sí lo hiciera no me harían caso, soy Aracne, la madre de todas las arañas, simplemente se verán atraídas por mi presencia, ¡Sí! ¡Ya lo logre! —Cambió de tema viendo como en sus manos había lo que solo podía describirse como una araña de peluche.

Inhalo profundamente antes de suspirar, había aceptado invocar al Berserker de su facción para proteger al niño que trabajaría con ellos, no podía permitir que lo invocase aunque fuese por accidente, por lo que había preparado todo para invocar a un monstruo con el suficiente poder para ser de ayuda, había costado un hechizo de comando pero Aracne había adoptado su antigua apariencia humana, aunque solo sería temporal pues sí entraban al combate esa forma no le serviría de nada y tendrían que volver a su modo real, tenía que ver el modo en que pudieran ganar, el inconveniente con la facción blanca era que casi todos ellos se conocían o eran de familias mágicas antiguas y ricas mientras que ellos no tenían la suerte de conocerse de antes.

* * *

Djoser tomaba su té de hierbas frente a su servant, la mujer era rubia y considerablemente alta, sus ojos azules se mostraban tranquilos, aunque probablemente lo que arruinaba la visión de una mujer tranquila era la armadura vikinga de batalla, aunque eso podrían encubrirlo con la capa que tenía.

— Te pido que sí tienes hambre comas ahora, tenemos que reunirnos con los otros miembros de la facción en veinte minutos y preferiría ser puntual —Declaró dejando su taza de té en la mesa, la mujer se levantó erguida y firme.

— Entonces partamos inmediatamente, maestro —Opinó la mujer viéndole con calma, Djoser agarró su chaqueta mientras su abuelo les servía un tazón de frutas a sus hermanos menores

— Tomaré la motocicleta abuelo, volveré cuando la guerra acabe —Avisó sonriéndole al hombre mayor— Vámonos Brunilda —Ordenó con seriedad sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su ceñido pantalón negro un llavero.

Brunilda volvió a su forma espiritual mientras el conducía por la ciudad a toda velocidad, todos los miembros de la facción blanca habían pactado una dirección donde serían llevados a la que sería su guarida, o centro de control, durante la guerra, había cometido un pequeño error durante la invocación pero no era mayor, había intentado invocar a Brunilda como una Lancer, pero termino siendo una Rider, no sería lo que más quería pero sería rentable.

* * *

Cameron caminaba con mala cara a la cafetería donde él y los otros miembros de la facción negra pensaban juntarse, atrás del niño de ocho años un joven adolescente de cabellos negros, que vestía un sencillo conjunto de pantalones vaqueros, una camisa café y un chaleco negro, le seguía con una sonrisa divertida.

— Le recomiendo que espere, joven maestro —Advirtió el chico poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del niño mientras veía a una chica sentada frente a la cafetería— Esa jovencita de allá tiene hechizos de comando, y la señora a su lado me pone los nervios de punta, ¿Creé que sean enemigos? —Preguntó acercando su mano a su cinturón donde en segundos se manifestó una pistola antigua.

— ¿De qué color son los hechizos? —Preguntó sin importarle buscar con su propia vista a quienes veía su servant, el día anterior ya había comprobado que tenía mejor ojo que él.

— Negro, creo que es parte de nuestra banda, perdón por asustarte camarada —Se disculpó antes de seguirle y que la pistola desapareciera, Cameron sacó el amuleto que le había dejado su padre intentando que su servant no lo viese.

— Billy —Llamó en un susurro— Asegúrate que podamos usar la cafetería, yo iré a hacer el primer contacto —Pidió apretando con fuerza el amuleto contra su pecho, su siervo desapareció en su forma espiritual mientras él corría hacia la chica que su servant había apuntado.

— ¿Necesitas algo, pequeño? —Preguntó amablemente la chica cuando estuvo frente a ella, él extendió la mano con su mejor sonrisa.

— Soy Cameron Stone, soy el maestro del arquero de negro, Billy The Kid —Se presentó viendo directamente a los hechizos de comando en la mano de la chica intentando hacerle saber que no debía mentirle, ambos estaban del mismo lado, la chica pareció realmente sorprendida antes de aceptar el apretón de manos que su padre le había enseñado era una muestra de buena educación.

— Y yo soy Jessica Watson, maestra de la Berserker de negro, Aracne —Presentó sonriendo pero Cameron no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, ella había invocado a Berserker y por eso había tenido que conformarse con el Archer que había invocado usando el amuleto de su padre como catalizador sin darse cuenta.

— Maestro —Una voz juvenil sonó a un lado de los dos— Creo que le interesará saber que la fiesta privada por la que esa cantina de café está "cerrada" es la reunión del club historiador "Los Griales negros" creo que nos están invitando a entrar —Comentó el adolescente a su maestro.

* * *

Aki estaba sentado tranquilamente en el lugar pactado, aparentemente había sido el primero en llegar, sentada a su lado estaba su servant, aunque en realidad nadie apostaría a que era mujer, estaba usando una playera negra, un chaleco militar masculino, unos pantalones militares, su rostro andrógino no reflejaba nada a parte de una serenidad impresionante, su cabello se mantenía corto dándole una apariencia incluso más andrógina.

— Mulan, ¿Crees que se tarden mucho en llegar los otros maestros? —Preguntó sin despegar su vista de su teléfono mientras buscaba toda la información que pudiese de su servant.

— Lo desconozco maestro, pero debo pedirle que por su seguridad y nuestra ventaja en la guerra que se refiera a mi como lanza del blanco, o lanza a secas —Pidió la mujer con tono suave pero firme sin ningún ápice de otro sentimiento.

— Si, si, lo que digas —Bufó, su madre había intentado que invocará a Hua Mulan como una arquera, pero resultó que confundió la punta de una lanza con la de una flecha, a él realmente no le había importado pero aprovechó tanto como pudo para echárselo en la cara a su madre para cobrarse un poco todos los entrenamientos que le había hecho hacer— Eh, mira, parece que alguien viene —Comentó viendo como un hombre trajeado se acercaba junto a una niña que vestía al estilo Gothic lolita.

— Supongo que serán nuestros camaradas —Comentó Mulan con calma mientras una lanza azul aparecía en su mano derecha— Aun así, debemos estar preparados —Señaló escondiendo el arma en uno de sus bolsillos.

* * *

Bianca caminaba nerviosa de un lado al otro mientras en la mesa que había preparado dentro de la cafetería para la reunión de la facción negra su servant estaba comiendo un pastelillo, Bianca no pudo evitar dirigir su vista a su servant, era un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, notablemente joven, no le apostaría más de veinte, en realidad incluso dudaba que llegará a los 18, la ropa que usaba eran unos pantalones deportivos y una sencilla playera blanca, todo para hacerlo parecer más humano y no un espíritu heroico.

— ¿Segura de que entenderán el letrero? No sabemos qué tan listos o despistados sean —Comentó el chico dando el último bocado a su pastelillo, al siguiente segundo se escuchó como la puerta era tocada.

La chica de ojos purpuras corrió hasta la puerta antes de abrir una pequeña rendija para ver el fuera de la cafetería, ahí podía ver a una chica castaña con ropa deportiva.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso no leyó que la cafetería estaría apartada por una reunión privada? —Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

— Sí lo leí, y me alegró mucho, ya que a los Griales negros no les gustaría que está reunión sea conocida por nuestros enemigos —Aseguró enseñando sus hechizos de comando.

— Entonces acepte mis disculpas, la bruja negra les da la bienvenida —Aceptó abriendo la puerta, la chica castaña entró acompañada de una mujer de cabellos purpuras que seguramente sería su servant, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando una mano la detuvo.

— Discúlpenos señorita —La voz del chico le sonaba Americana, tal vez del centro o el área sur del norte— Pero nos está dejando fuera —Señaló hacia abajo a un niño de cabellos blancos que le mostraba sus hechizos de comando, aguantó el suspiro alarmado que quería escapar de sus labios, cuando vio las fotos de los hechizos de comando que todos los miembros de la facción negra habían subido al chat había notado que había una mano muy pequeña para ser de un adolescente, y ahí estaba un niño que sería un master.

— El arquero negro se presenta —Pronunció tras unos segundos, ella asintió y la dejó pasar.

Cerró la puerta tras ella viendo como todos se sentaban en los diferentes asientos asignados, una torre para el Berserker, un caballo para el Rider, un alfil para el Archer, un peón para el Assassin, una reina para el Lancer, y el rey para el Saber, la chica castaña removió la pieza de ajedrez de la torre antes de sentarse en el asiento con su servant a su derecha, frente a ella se sentó el niño quitando la pieza del alfil con su servant a su izquierda, en el asiento entre los dos servants, en uno de los extremos de la mesa, estaba su propio servant.

— Creo que es mi deber presentar a mi servant ante ustedes —Opinó Bianca sonriendo un poco más relajada— Yo soy Bianca Chase y él es mi servant, el Caster negro, Ícaro, el hijo de Dédalo —Presentó.

* * *

Charlotte caminaba tranquilamente por el parque hasta el área que Margaret había dictado sería el que usarían para partir a su guarida, ahí ya se encontraban un par de chicos asiáticos y estaba por exigirles retirarse cuando su servant habló.

— Estoy casi seguro de que alguno de ellos es un Master, puedo sentir una fuerza mágica fuerte viniendo de uno de ellos, pero no puedo saber sé quién —Aseguró ganándose una mirada de Charlotte.

Su servant era de cabellos grises que era tan largo que le cubría los ojos, vestía un elegante traje negro con una capa hondeando al viento, sus dientes parecían más afilados cuando sonreía con la habitual crueldad que había aprendido caracterizaba a ese ser, un bastón y un sombrero de copa eran lo que aumentaba el toque de antigua elegancia de su sirviente.

— Entonces tendremos que actuar a la altura de la situación, Assassin —Aceptó sin dejar de caminar hasta estar frente al chico asiático— Soy Charlotte Fúnebre ¿Cuál es tu familia? —Preguntó con frialdad sin acercarse demasiado al par de asiáticos.

— Soy Aki de la familia Zhang, supongo que entonces debemos presentar también a nuestros servants —Respondió bajando el celular, había practicado una infinidad de veces el presentar a su sirvienta, incluso su madre le había asegurado que debía de presentarse para asegurar que había renombre familiar con el cual ser aceptado en la facción.

— No, no lo hagas, nos presentaremos al completo cuando todos nos reunamos, así evitaremos repetirnos —Regañó con suavidad Charlotte viéndole con seriedad.

* * *

Raúl salía de la comisaría de policías casi corriendo, habían investigado un poco la muerte de su padre, y aunque era el sospechoso principal gracias a que pudo actuar lo suficientemente rápido pudo crear una pequeña coartada que les costaría el encontrar pruebas en su contra, pero ahora iba tarde a la reunión de la facción, cuando llegó a la cafetería frente a la puerta se encontraba una chica que parecía muy nerviosa, o que estaba en drogas, mostrándole su mano a la rendija donde unos ojos morados se asomaban.

— S-soy la Caballera negra —Se presentó casi de un modo críptico y cuando bajó el brazo pudo ver los hechizos de comando, la chica entró antes que él, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta la aporreó, la rendija fue recorrida para dejarle ver esos ojos morados.

— Soy el lancero negro —Anunció mostrando sus hechizos de comando, la persona detrás de la puerta la abrió revelando a una chica de casi veinte años dejándole pasar.

Adentró había otras dos personas a parte de la portera y la chica que parecía drogadicta, un niño de cabello blanco en una silla que tenía un cartel del estilo antiguo que rezaba "Arquero" y justo frente a él estaba Jessica que abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida por verlo ahí.

— ¿Tú eres un master de la facción negra? —Preguntó casi histérica la chica, aguantó el aire sabiendo que Jessica querría golpearlo.

— Sí, soy el master del Lancer de negro y mi nombre es Raúl —Aseguró mostrando otra vez los hechizos— El nombre de mi sirviente es Seti I, antiguo faraón egipcio —Se presentó.

— Entonces toma tu asiento —Le pidió la portera señalando al asiento que tenía frente a sí la pieza de la reina, justo al lado de Jessica.

Tragó en seco antes de caminar hasta su lugar viendo que donde Jessica estaba sentada tenía el letrero de "Berserker" su suerte no podría ser peor, tras unos segundos la chica drogadicta parecía inhalar para buscar valor.

* * *

Zack acababa de llegar al lugar pactado y veía como Gloop, se llamaba Gustav pero sus familias llevaban peleadas generaciones como para comportarse amigable con él, mientras Charlotte parecía querer matarle, y sabía a ciencia cierta que ella sería capaz de hacerlo, el chico, Aki Zhang, estaba escuchando música viendo entretenido como la chica de cabellos negros no paraba de gritar e insultar al otro.

— ¿Deberíamos detenerlos maestro? —Preguntó su servant que estaba a su derecha, era joven, tal vez veintitantos años, de cabellos plateados y ojos de un azul brillante, con excepción de uno, que tenía la imagen de una serpiente comiéndose a sí misma que era de un color dorado, por el momento vestía ropas sencillas pero se había mostrado muy impresionante con su armadura plateada.

— No —Opinó— No nos meteremos hasta que parezca que vaya a ocurrir una muerte inminente, Sigurd —Sentenció tranquilo sentándose junto al asiático que le ofreció una paleta que tenía en el bolsillo.

— Debí traer palomitas —Se quejó Aki a su lado.

— Si —Aceptó riéndose de como Charlotte pateaba en la entrepierna a Gloop.

* * *

Medea no estaba en su mejor momento, había tenido una infinidad de problemas para aceptar que había cometido un error increíblemente estúpido y había invocado al servant equivocado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, por lo que después de tener un ataque de nervio cuando su servant la despertó tuvo que correr para llegar a la reunión, cuando llegó tuvo que presentarse, dentro del lugar estaban otras dos chicas y un niño, al menos esos eran los master, debió hacer un increíble esfuerzo para no gritar cuando alguien entró tras ella, y después de ver como la maestra de Berserker parecía querer pelear con el maestro de Lancer, decidió hacer lo propio.

— S-soy Medea, maestra de Rider negro, s-su nombre e-es J-Jasón —En ese segundo a un metro de ella apareció un hombre joven de cortos cabellos rubios vistiendo casualmente con una espada en su cinturón.

— Como a dicho mi master, soy Jasón, tal vez puedan reconocerme por mi viaje en busca del vellocino de oro —Se presentó sentándose junto al niño, Medea siguió el ejemplo sentándose frente a Raúl, a la derecha de Raúl apareció un hombre de cabellos rojos al igual que sus ojos, de piel morena vistiendo un antiguo traje de lino, supuso que ese era Seti I.

* * *

Irene acababa de bajar de la limosina al igual que su servant, en la entrada del parque también se encontraba un chico de rasgos egipcios si mal no recordaba, estaba por pasar de él cuando vio los hechizos de comando.

— Soy Irene Von Dracon, supongo que tú eres uno de mis camaradas —Se presentó mostrando su mano con sus hechizos.

— Djoser Basir, ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar al lugar de encuentro? No conozco el camino —Pidió seriamente al igual que ella, ninguno de ellos estaba ahí para hacer amistades, lo único que valía era ganar esa guerra.

— Sígueme —Anunció mientras a su derecha aparecía su sirviente, un hombre egipcio con ojos rojos y cabellos negros, tenía el pecho completamente descubierto mientras de su espalda colgaba un arco hecho de oro, el chico veía al servant en un intento de descubrir su identidad— Nos presentaremos cuando todos estemos en la guarida, por el momento concentrémonos en lo importante —Apremió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

* * *

Acababa de llegar a la cafetería y justo frente a la puerta estaba otro par de personas, el primero era un chico delgado de cabellos rubios y ojos naranjas que tenía unos pantalones holgados negros en el que parecían colgar algunas lleves mecánicas y cables, su playera blanca le daba cierto aire de mecánico, la persona a su lado era rara, era una chica a la que le calculaba unos 16 años, más o menos los mismos que el chico, tenía el cabello de dos colores, rubio durante una gran parte mientras que sus puntas se volvían de un negro ébano, su vestimenta también era rara, un vestido azul que le llegaba a la rodilla, lo raro era que parecía tener manchas de sangre, su rostro era cosa peculiar, uno de sus ojos era verde y el otro era azul.

— ¿Tú eres de los Griales negros? —Preguntó levantando su mano revelando tres hechizos de comando que parecían tomar la forma de un trébol.

— Si —Respondió levantando su propia mano revelando una marca que parecían dos alas de murciélago a los costados de una lanza.

— Oye, abre, espadachín negro y otro —Gruñó el chico y al siguiente momento la puerta se abrió, ambos entraron encontrándose don cuatro asientos vacíos, el chico se sentó en la que tenía frente a él la pieza del rey que tenía escrito atrás "Saber", viendo el asiento frente a él, y a un lado de ¿Raúl?, genial lo que le faltaba, en la que aparentemente le tocaba sentarse, caminó hasta ella para ver que en la parte trasera tenía escrito "Assassin", la chica de ojos morados se sentó en la cabecera a su izquierda.

— Bueno, con todos reunidos creo que es buen momento para presentarnos a nosotros y nuestros servants —Declaró la chica con una increíble calma que Marcus debía aceptar que encontraba admirable.

— Esperen, entiendo que tenemos que actuar como equipo, pero no puedo ignorar que al final, en el peor de los casos, nos enfrentaremos entre nosotros por nuestro deseo, no sé si quiero que ustedes sepan mucho de mí —Le detuvo el chico que parecía mecánico creando una extraña aura de desconfianza.

— Entonces solo tenemos que decir nuestro deseo ¿No? —Preguntó Marcus intentando despejar un poco aquel ambiente, el chico hizo una mueca pero asintió— Entonces empezaré yo —Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones antes de levantarse de su asiento y a su lado se materializo su sirviente— Soy Marcus Lewis, tengo 15 años, soy estudiante de preparatoria, mi servant es de la clase Assassin con la doble invocación de Lancer, es la condesa Elizabeth Bathory, realmente no tengo un deseo más que proteger a mi amiga Jessica —´Comunicó intentando aparentar más calma de la que tenía.

— Como les dijo el chico de aquí, soy la condesa Elizabeth Bathory, esperó que no olviden —Comentó una chica joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes vistiendo un vestido victoriano rojo, después de la presentación se sentó y se levantó Jessica.

— Yo soy Jessica Watson, tengo 16 años, voy en primero de preparatoria, mi servant es de la clase Berserker y su nombre es Aracne, la madre de todas las arañas, mi único deseo es patearle el trasero a un rico idiota que no para ni de acosarme ni de molestar a mi amigo —Comunicó sonriente levantándose mientras se presentaba.

— Yo soy Raúl López, al igual que Jessica y Marcus voy a preparatoria, tengo 17 años y aunque no tengo una buena relación con los dos mencionados estoy dispuesto a hacer una tregua para que no nos maten a ninguno de nosotros, soy el master de Lancer que se llama Seti I un antiguo faraón egipcio, y mi deseo era ser libre de mi padre alcohólico pero mi servant lo mató cuando fue invocado así que creo que no tengo un deseo fijo —Comentó viendo al techo con un poco de incomodidad.

— Sigo yo —Comentó el chico de cabellos blancos— Soy Cameron Stone, tengo ocho años y voy a primeria, aunque mi madre ya creo una excusa para que pueda participar en esta guerra —Comenzó jugando con lo que parecía ser una bala— Soy el maestro de Archer que se llama Billy The Kid, y solo quiero matar a quien mato a mi padre, que fue un mago en la anterior guerra por el grial, así que supongo que no necesito el grial —Comenzó lo último al aire.

— Voy yo —Le siguió una chica de cabellos violetas— Soy Medea Castellan, tengo 19 años, deje la escuela a los 16, soy la maestra de Rider, que es Jasón del viaje de los argonautas, y mi deseo es muy personal, no creo necesitar el grial para ello así que creo que eso es todo —Susurró la chica aunque Marcus pudo darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que se mostraba ante el pensamiento de su deseo.

— Viendo que probablemente el chico mecánico no quiera presentarse hasta que los demás lo hagamos, soy Bianca Chase, tengo 20, dirijo este establecimiento, soy la maestra de nuestro Caster que es Ícaro de la historia de Dédalo, realmente mi sueño es llevar este negocio a ser una franquicia —Todos nos quedamos viendo al chico con apariencia de mecánico que bufo.

— Soy Alex, solo Alex, soy el maestro de Saber que es Alice del país de las maravillas, mi deseo es demostrarle a unas cuantas personas que se equivocaban conmigo, no pienso decir nada más —Sentenció con un tono que no dejaba paso a las preguntas.

— No es por ser descortés, pero, ¿Cómo es que Alice es de la clase Saber? —Preguntó Jessica extrañada.

— Es un personaje literario que parcialmente ha dejado muchas variantes, todo lo que se ha creado en su nombre, películas, canciones, videojuegos también afectará su historia adaptándola a esa forma —Comentó de un tono cortante.

* * *

Margaret Di Floresta se consideraba una mujer paciente, casi siempre podía mantenerse calmada, era necesario cuando tu familia intentaba aumentar constantemente el conocimiento familiar, pero estaba a nada de golpear a un par de personas que parecía que no sabían quedarse calladas, estaban todos en una mesa redonda, los master sentados mientras los servants se posaban detrás de ellos.

Y desde hacía media hora que escuchaba a todos discutiendo y ya quería gritar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien se le adelantó, Irene se levantó con notable furia en su mirada antes de estampar sus manos en la mesa de madera.

— Ya cállense pedazos de mierda y compórtense, estamos aquí para presentarnos como es debido para ganar esta guerra, sí no pueden hacerlo mataremos a su servant y le cortaremos el brazo, esperó todos lo hayan entendido —Gritó— Ahora me presentaré yo, soy Irene Von Dracon, maestra del Archer Blanco, su nombre es Ramsés II

Margaret, no por primera vez, agradecía lo poco tolerable que era su amiga para cuando la gente no se comportaba dándole la facilidad de seguir aparentando calma.

— Cierto, no podemos seguir peleando todo el día, estoy segura de que la facción negra no cometerá estos errores —Opinó Charlotte respirando intentando recuperar la calma— Soy Charlotte Funesta y soy maestra del servant de clase Assassin, Jack el destripador —Con esas palabras su servant dejó de esconderse detrás del asiento de su ama para hacer una reverencia con una burlona sonrisa.

— Creí que Jack el destripador era un servant femenino —Comentó por lo bajó Gustav.

— Debido a que jamás fue descubierta su identidad el grial acepta y contiene una gran cantidad de formas de Jack el destripador, no ahondaremos más en el tema —Sentenció intentando que siguieran adelante.

— Yo soy Gustav Gloop y soy el maestro de nuestro Berserker, Minos, el rey de Creta —Señaló a su servant que parecía de un pésimo humor.

— Seguiré yo, soy Margaret Di Floresta, maestra del sirviente de clase Caster, Leonardo Da Vinci —Con sus palabras su servant entró en la habitación, a diferencia de lo que muchos parecían esperar se mostraba como un adolescente joven de cabellos castaños y unos extraños ojos amarillos que tenía un block de dibujo en manos, su vestimenta parecía ciertamente antigua pero muchos realmente no apostarían a un lugar ni fecha.

— Yo soy Aki Zhang, maestro del sirviente aquí presente de la clase Lancer —Comenzó desganado el chico— Aunque no lo parezca ella es Hua Mulan —El servant detrás de él se colocó a su lado pero ahora se mostraba ataviado con una armadura del antiguo imperio chino.

— Soy Djoser Basir, maestro de Rider que se llama Brunilda, de la leyenda de Sigfrido —Contó viendo con seriedad a todos los sentados.

— Por último, yo soy Zack Vermilion, soy el maestro de Saber, su nombre real es Sigurd Ragnarsson, nieto de Sigfrido y Brunilda —Comentó tranquilamente Zack.

— Entonces, ya con todos presentados, creo que debemos planificar nuestro primer movimiento, intentemos matar a todos los servants que podamos —Sentenció sonriendo.

* * *

Veía la cafetería Eliseo mientras esperaba a que la reunión se terminará, cuando Ruler fue invocado no esperaba poseer el cuerpo de una persona, u pequeño error en el sistema del grial, pero no estaba seguro de sí a Jonás Fausto estaría dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que podría ocurrir en esta guerra, porque aunque al chico le encantase la idea de resolver misterios no estaba tan seguro de sí estaría dispuesto a ser poseído por el detective Sherlock Holmes, pero no es como que ahora pudiera hacer algo.

— Que bueno que estos chicos no traman crímenes, sería un caso muy aburrido —Murmuró con pocas ganas, había sido demasiado fácil encontrarlos a través de aquel chat, por lo que realmente el problema sería encontrarse a la facción blanca.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo, les pido que si quieren comentar lo hagan, sí tienen teorías por favor escríbanlas, me encantaría leerlas, sí le dan apoyo a esta historia sabré que no es una total pérdida de tiempo seguir con ella y la seguiré escribiendo._


	3. No nos subestimen

_Hola gente aquí Demon trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta historia, ahora dejaremos el terreno de los capítulos cortos como lo había tenido hasta ahora y pasaré a hacerlos un poco más largos, sí bien los anteriores capítulos fueron cortos fue totalmente debido a que eran los capítulos principales donde se presentarían los maestros y los sirvientes estándar que aparecerán, sin más que contar a leer se ha dicho._

_\- El Redentor 777- No dudes de que aún tengo algunos giros bajo la manga, después de todo, ¿Cuándo el santo grial no ha tenido una guerra en la que no hayan ocurrido algunos desperfectos?_

* * *

Leonardo Da Vinci no se esperaba jamás que cuando fue invocado para la guerra del santo grial se encontraría con una Master tan rara, para entender, Margaret, no solo porque pese a tener solo 18 años aparentaba mucha más madurez, lo que le sorprendía era la tecnología que la mujer pensaba usar durante la guerra logrando que en realidad llegará a preguntarse cuál se suponía que sería su función en esta.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Caster? —Preguntó la mujer aparentemente desvergonzada de que un hombre, aunque fuese un servant seguía siendo un hombre, estuviera en los baños termales junto a ella mientras escribía en lo que solo podía definir como una pantalla holográfica que se sostenía de dos extremos de metal flotantes que emitían la luz que conformaba la pantalla.

— Muy poco en realidad, espero no molestarla Lady Margaret pero no puedo evitar cuestionar mi función en esta guerra sí usted claramente tiene una tecnología tan impresionante, además de notar vuestra aparente falta de vergüenza ante la presencia de un hombre mientras os ducháis —Señaló con algo de confusión, casi al instante Margaret sonrió divertida.

— Dime algo, Da Vinci, ¿Acaso te generó algún tipo de interés sexual? Quiero ser notablemente clara, no me interesa sí me considera hermosa o no, quiero saber sí le despierto deseos sexuales —Comentó viéndola y Leonardo no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta volverse rojo.

— ¡¿Se puede saber a qué viene tan osada pregunta?! —Preguntó casi con un ataque de pánico, Margaret volvió a mirarle con una muda pregunta, tal vez entretenida por ver como el gran artista e inventor ahora ataviado como si fuese un adolecente de la época moderna con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

— Verás, hay ciertos rumores de que tus gustos, apuntan a otra dirección, que eras homosexual para dejar los puntos sobre las íes, sí dichos rumores son ciertos no debo temer bajo ninguna circunstancia que mientras yo me duche usted intentará algo indebido, si fuese un chico, otra historia sería —Razonó risueña la chica viendo como el hombre aunque aún histérico se mostraba como sí no pudiese encontrar respuesta.

— Está bien ¡Lo aceptó! Fui un sodomita ¿Acaso eso generará algún problema en nuestro trabajo como amo y sirviente? —Preguntó, aún ruborizado y agredido pero intentando mantener su dignidad.

— Ninguna, solo quería ser clara, respondiendo a tu otra duda, la respuesta es más larga —Comenzó suspirando la chica— La familia Di Floresta jamás ha ganado una guerra del santo grial, pero desde hace mucho hemos resguardado la información de todos los servants invocados para crear una base de datos con toda esa información, incluso tu invocación fue porque no te teníamos en el sistema —Reconoció relajada.

— Algo de ese calibre podría ser de una inmensa ayuda en guerras posteriores —Opinó Leonardo con cierta admiración ante la idea.

— Estas en lo correcto, ahora, la base de datos es para lograr un día invocar al sirviente perfecto para ganar la guerra, pero sé que mis compañeros no me traerán la información que deseo, por eso elegí esa habitación para la reunión, en el techo de la recamará hay una maquina especial llamada: El ojo de Minerva, que permite hacer un cálculo increíblemente preciso, normalmente se usa en máquinas para corregir sus desperfectos, pero también pueden hacer mediciones sobre seres humanos y ahora sé que también servants, mientras ellos hablaban yo analizaba los servants para crear una ficha de sus servants, aunque malditos sean Lancer y Assassin, debido a sus habilidades personales no pude analizarlos —Gruñó lo último casi con despreció puro mientras en el centro del bajo un gigantesco holograma se mostraba reproduciendo la charla que habían tenido hacía unas horas.

— Es infinitamente interesante lady Margaret, pero eso no responde a mi duda sobre mi participación en esta guerra, con la tecnología que está mostrando realmente dudo que yo sea el más apropiado sirviente —Siguió acariciando su barbilla pese a que por esos momentos, debido a la apariencia otorgada por el grial, carecía de su barba.

— Al caso, aunque la tecnología de mi familia es inmensa, realmente perdimos a la mente detrás de los inventos más grandes de la última década de mi familia, y esperó que usted pueda solucionar, aunque sea un poco, los daños que eso ha provocado —Explicó con un gesto disconforme.

— No puedo evitar encontrar cierta desdicha en vuestra voz ¿Acaso aquel que inventó dichas cosas le caía en buena gracia? —Preguntó sonriendo ante el cambio de tema con un toque de diversión que daba a entender que hablaba con segundas intenciones.

— Si, por dios que sí —Respondió con una sonrisa que Leonardo no se esperaba de su maestra que se había mostrado tan notablemente regia y elegante durante todos sus encuentros, era una sonrisa y mirada libidinosa completamente llena de lujuria— Puedes suponer que es algo de familia, mi madre no era una mujer muy bella, le faltaba clase y tenía un carácter infernal cuando mi padre comenzó a cortejarla, pero tenía, y tiene, una mente para la guerra que rivaliza con la del mejor general y eso fue lo que le atrajo a mi padre de ella, la familia Di Floresta tiene por defecto la adoración y lujuria por la inteligencia —Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa— Pero si tengo que compararlo a los defectos de las otras familias creo que no es tan grave —Sentenció.

— Parece conocerlos bastante bien para poder afirmar tal cosa ¿Acaso desconfía de sus aliados como para fijarse en ello? Normalmente uno no piensa en los defectos de sus camaradas —Cuestionó con curiosidad aunque sus palabras sonaban lejanas pues su mirada no se apartaba de la proyección holográfica.

— Por supuesto, un ejemplo son los Von Dracon, tienen demasiado orgullo y se pueden volver inmensamente irracionales sí alguien lo hiere, no ha habido un solo Von Dracon que no tenga ese inmenso orgullo en alguna variante, los Funesta como Charlotte tienen ese deseo de sangre que aunque los vuelve útiles para tortura los puede hacer perderse en la diversión que les provoca, y los Vermilion tienen la mala fama de no poder contener sus impulsos, como podrás ver no puedo fiarme de uno de ellos por lo que sí deseo ganar la guerra deberé de liderar esto yo sola —Aclaró dejando de lado la sonrisa lasciva que había tenido.

— Entonces me imagino que vuestro deseo es traer de la muerte al inventor de esta maquinaría, porque no me imagino que usted haya permitido que se alejase sí traía consigo una mente tan brillante como usted alaba —Señaló Leonardo caminando por el baño para comprobar el holograma notando que de los puestos de los servants parecían salir múltiples datos que no alcanzaba a leer adecuadamente debido al vapor.

— No, él no está muerto, pero cuando esta guerra acabe, voy a ponerle una correa y me aseguraré de que me pertenezca en todos los sentidos —Cuando Leonardo volteó a ver el rostro de su maestra casi pudo sentir pena por la pobre alma, el rostro de la mujer no solo tenía los matices libidinosos de aquella sonrisa, también los tintes dominantes y perversos de aquellos que abusaban de sus esclavos, aunque estaba casi seguro de que no era el clásico abuso el que ella pensaba imponer sobre su víctima— Pero con respecto a mi deseo es algo más importante, deseo que el grial alcance la perfección —Anunció volteando a ver al techo con una devoción absoluta— Desde hace mucho, durante la cuarta y quinta guerra del grial en Japón el tiempo y las condiciones de las guerras han ido variando hasta ser casi un imposible de prepararse, solo puedo suponer que es debido a algún desperfecto, y la mera idea de que una máquina tan hermosa como lo es el grial, capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, se encuentre averiada me llena el corazón de pena, quiero arreglar el grial y llevarlo a la perfección —Cada palabra estaba goteada del mayor anhelo, un deseo fantasioso que parecía rozar la adoración.

— Creo que ningún hechicero antes de usted ha deseado tal cosa o visto al santo grial como una máquina descompuesta, no puedo evitar encontrarme curioso por los resultados que ello traerá sí se cumple, sí, creo que podemos contar con que estamos en el mismo barco por el mismo deseo lady Margaret —Aclamó Leonardo con una notable emoción.

* * *

Marcus entraba acompañado de Raúl en la casa de Jessica, una gran casa que parecía más algún tipo de mansión, los dos chicos tenían una cara enfadada que era increíblemente notable, mientras tanto Jessica servía té en tres tazas de porcelana asegurándose de que ninguna taza tuviera más que la otra.

— Ese chico, Alex, es un completo pendejo —Gruñó Raúl sentándose en uno de los inmaculados sillones blancos, Marcus se sentó frente a él soltando un bufido de cansancio.

— Creo que por primera vez en la vida estamos de acuerdo —Marcus se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, Jessica había aceptado que se quedarán ahí hasta que la guerra acabase con la única condición de que no desarreglarán nada, algo que le pareció raro pero aceptaron.

— No deben ser tan agresivos con él —Declaró la chica con rostro estoico ganándose la mirada de los otros dos maestros en la habitación.

— ¡¿Acaso enloqueciste Jessica?! —Gritó Raúl sorprendido— Ese tipo soltó "No confió en ustedes, no se entrometan en mi camino, y cada quien por su lado" Es un completo idiota —Opinó el latino con enfado.

— Puede ser que no sea amable, pero tiene un punto, reunirnos cuando ninguno tiene un lugar con las defensas mágicas apropiadas terminará siendo riesgoso, además de que tener a nuestros servants materializados constantemente se volvería un faro para los enemigos, solo creo que era una recomendación de que deberíamos mantenernos alejados o encontrar otro medio para comunicarnos hasta que encontremos un lugar que funja como una guarida aceptable —Opinó la chica con más tranquilidad de la que Marcus se sentía capaz de hablar del grosero maestro de Saber.

— Pero entonces no podremos actuar cuando nos ataquen —Contraataco Raúl no muy dispuesto a dar la batalla por perdida, mientras tanto Marcus solo aceptaba que la había perdido, había aprendido con los años que Jessica no solía perder.

— Antes de irnos le pregunté sí tenía alguna idea, él aseguró que para la próxima reunión tendría todo ese asunto resuelto, por el momento confiaré en él y prepararé unos celulares para todos como una medida en caso de que Alex nos falle —Declaró con una seriedad absoluta que Marcus conocía como el momento para dejar de discutir con ella definitivamente y Raúl pareció captar el mensaje lo suficiente para quedarse callado— Ahora, quiero que hablemos de algo más apremiante, ¿Qué magia manejas Raúl? A cambio de esta información nosotros revelaremos las magias que manejamos —Ofreció extendiendo su mano como sí quisiese cerrar un trato.

—… —Raúl movió los labios diciendo algo aunque ninguno de los dos alcanzó a escuchar nada.

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Marcus deseando cuando menos saber algo más, había sentido que realmente la reunión había sido terrible pues todos parecían haber caído bajo el depresivo efecto de las palabras que pronunció Alex proclamando que no pensaba asistir a tales reuniones sí seguían efectuándose en la cafetería.

— Magia de plantas, también sé algo de preparación de venenos —Murmuró ladeando la cabeza y por primera vez en todo lo que los otros dos llevaban de conocerlo descubrieron que podía sonrojarse.

— ¿Eres latino? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja, aunque el nombre servía como pista realmente no podía asegurar nada, sí bien Raúl tenía la piel de un tono más oscurecido que ellos realmente siempre creyó que era por exposición al sol y no que fuese genético.

— ¿Por qué crees que es latino? —Cuestionó Marcus sin entender el razonamiento de su amiga.

— Del poco tiempo que estuve estudiando en las escuelas de la asociación de magos descubrí que muy pocos magos usan plantas en su magia con excepción de algunos hechiceros de sur y centro América, así que solo adivine —Respondió con tranquilidad.

* * *

Alice debía admitir que se sentía un poco insultada, había aceptado que su maestro realmente no había querido invocarla a ella pero parecía que él mismo estaba plenamente hecho a la idea de que solo le quedaba avanzar, incluso se esforzó en preparar té para que pudieran tomarlo los dos y estrechar lazos pero después de treinta minutos y que su maestro estuviera mucho más interesado en revisar chatarra la hacía sentirse agresivamente ignorada.

— El té ya se enfrió —Advirtió intentando aguantar que su maestro ni volteará a verla.

— Ah, sí, bien —Murmuró sacando de su bolsillo una extraña herramienta que parecía una sencilla varilla, aunque como servant había obtenido una inmensa cantidad de información aquella herramienta no figuraba nada en sus archivos, cuando estuvo a milímetros de tocar la extraña pieza de metal con la que su maestro estaba tan entretenido la punta que apuntaba al metal comenzó a brillar en color verde antes de soltar chispas.

— ¿En que trabajas? —Preguntó intentando obtener conversación, había aprendido en muy poco tiempo que su maestro parecía no conversar mucho con las personas, en realidad había descubierto que hablaba más con su gato y eso solo después de meses de que este fuera y viniera.

Pero en lugar de responder su maestro se llevó la herramienta a su boca sosteniéndola con ella mientras con su otra mano agarraba un cable, Alice estaba parcialmente acostumbrada a que la ignorasen tan groseramente, pese a que tenía la mente un poco revuelta, su maestro aseguraba que era debido a las diferencias entre las versiones de su historia, podía recordar a los doctores londinenses y a la reina roja haciéndolo, pero esas personas no eran, o no debían, ser cercanas a ella a diferencia de su maestro, por lo que decidió que cambiaría de tema a uno que tal vez su maestro no podría ignorar.

— ¿No crees que estamos muy expuestos en este lugar? Cualquier maestro podría venir y atacarnos —Cuestionó creyendo que volver al tema de la guerra podría sacarlo de su absoluta concentración.

— Nadie viene por aquí —Murmuró sin despegar su mirada en la pieza de metal que intentaba conectar con otra mediante esos cables— Además tiene buenas barreras, tal vez solo Assassin podría atravesarlas sin que lo descubra —Murmuró con lo que Alice creyó que era orgullo.

— ¿No es porque este lugar es, un basurero? —Cuestionó viendo el lugar, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista podía ver chatarra, y aunque podía reconocer algunas, otras simplemente le eran imposibles de reconocer, por primera vez desde que salieron de aquella cafetería su maestro volteó a verla girando su cabeza con tal rapidez que creyó que se lo rompería, los ojos anaranjados parecían emitir la más pura ira en su contra hasta que volvieron a la parcial indiferencia que había adoptado casi desde que se vieron— ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? —Cuestionó ya teniendo una idea sobre lo que podría pasar.

— No eres lo que esperaba —Murmuró dejando lo que estaba haciendo, por primera vez Alice podía verlo con cierta claridad, parecía un brazalete común y corriente, pero había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar con esa descripción— Realmente cuando intentaba invocar algo esperaba a un Caster, un maestro de la inventiva del que pudiera aprender o que escuchará mis ideas pero cuando te invoque lo acepté, fue un error mío y debo cargar con él —Reconoció con un bufido antes de guardar el brazalete en uno de sus bolsillos.

Alice entrecerró los ojos con algo de molestia, en pocas palabras estaba afirmando que era un error, y aunque supuso desde el principio que su maestro no se la esperaba había una gran brecha en el trato que esperaba incluso sí era una invocación no esperada y que le dijera directamente que era un error.

— Cuando yo soy tu aliada o tu enemiga tu peor oponente no seré yo, será la propia prisión en la que te has encerrado quien te llevará a tu caída —Sentenció antes de desaparecer volviendo a su estado espiritual.

— ¿Fue algo que dije? —Murmuró antes de encogerse de hombros emprendiendo camino hacia su hogar.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad con su mochila negra cuando la vio, una de las maestras de la facción negra, o al menos eso dedujo de los sellos de comando en el dorso de su mano, a su lado Jack se materializo con una perturbadora sonrisa en su cara que podría hacer llorar de miedo a cualquier niño.

— ¿Desea que la mate, maestra? —Preguntó acercando su mano a algún bolsillo bajo la capa que traía.

— No, según las leyes de la guerra del santo grial, todo lo referente a la magia, o a la propia guerra, debe mantenerse en absoluto secreto, la seguiremos un poco y cuando llegué el momento donde se encuentre sola atacaremos —Le comunicó a su servant que pareció perder un poco de su sonrisa ante su respuesta.

Comenzó a seguir a la mujer de aparentes veinte años desde la debida distancia, lo último que quería es que se enterase toda la facción negra y terminarán plantándole una emboscada, pero se dio el tiempo de pedirle a Jack que notificará a Margaret, quien se había autoproclamado directora de unidades, para que enviará refuerzos en caso de que el servant de la mujer fuese más fuerte de lo esperado.

En realidad no podía asegurar en que momento llegaron al puerto, le dolían las piernas de tanto caminar y estaba a nada de pedirle a su servant que simplemente matará a la mujer sin importarle sí con ello alguien los descubría cuando la propia mujer se detuvo.

— ¿No crees que sí vamos a pelear como magos deberíamos presentarnos como es debido? —Preguntó volteando en su dirección, aunque estaba tras unos bidones podía sentir como la mirada estaba posada en su contra— Vamos, sal de ahí, esos bidones no evitan que sepa que me sigues —Declaró la mujer y Charlotte salió de su guarida viendo a la mujer que pareció particularmente sorprendida ante su apariencia, detrás de ella salió Assassin y la mujer pareció menos sorprendida de lo que le hubiese gustado a Charlotte.

— Supongo que tienes algo de honor como maga, te felicito, eres una perdedora con un poco de educación, te daré el honor de conocer a tu asesina, soy Charlotte Funesta —Se burló mientras notaba que aparentemente había podido descubrir que era seguida por ella y no por Assassin, algo que tal vez le quitaba un poco de alegría.

— Que niña más arrogante —Gruñó la mujer con notable agresividad— Soy Bianca Chase, esperó que entiendas que no me contendré después de tus palabras —A su lado se materializo un joven de aparentes 17 años, vestía unos pantalones blancos al igual que su chaqueta mientras su playera roja tenía un estampado del sol.

Ícaro veía con preocupación toda la escena, realmente no conocía al servant frente a él y no había tenido la oportunidad de crear mucho, y sus habilidades como hechicero eran pocas como podrían ser otras brujas y brujos de su época, pero debía conseguirle tiempo a su maestra para actuar.

Ambos servants se veían a los ojos, o al menos ese sería el caso sí los cabellos de Jack no le cubrieran los ojos, y al segundo siguiente Jack había sacado uno de sus cuchillos acortando la distancias entre ellos a la mitad en un segundo pero su carrera fue bloqueada por una cuchilla atada a una cuerda que iba directo a su cara obligándole a girar y saltar a la derecha para evitar el ataque saltando en una de las puertas de los almacenes del puerto donde otra cuchilla, ahora atada a una cadena, voló en su dirección, al mismo tiempo detrás de Ícaro varios círculos mágicos de un color dorado aparecían a su espalda disparando las cadenas contra su enemigo.

Las cadenas no dejaban de surcar el cielo intentando atrapar a Assassin que tenía que moverse constantemente entre saltos, de almacén en almacén para poder evitar las cadenas, Ícaro se sentía parcialmente impotente, podría conjurar algo mucho mayor si tuviera el tiempo pero casi con total certeza ese era un sirviente de la clase Assassin y sí se permitía detenerse un segundo para conjurar algo mejor podría significar el fin de esa batalla.

— Supongo que debó combatir yo también —Bufó Charlotte sonriendo antes de que abriera su mochila y vaciara su contenido contra el suelo. En el segundo en el que Bianca pudo observar lo que la chica traía sintió ganas de vomitar, animales muertos, demasiados animales muertos, perros, pájaros y serpientes— _Back Mors_ —Con esas palabras los muertos ojos de las aves y los perros comenzaron a brillar— La familia Funesta se enorgullece de sus peculiares habilidades de nigromantes, siéntete feliz de morir así y unirte a mi colección —Comentó con una sonrisa llena de orgullo hasta que lo notó, ella también sonreía.

— ¿En serio creíste que elegí este lugar para nuestro encuentro solo porque estaba vacío? Me subestimas —El agua del puerto se levantó formando dos grandes esferas de agua flotando sobre sus hombros— ¡Atacad! —Con esas palabras varios tentáculos salieron disparados desde la esfera de agua sobre su hombro derecho en contra de los animales revividos que habían comenzado la carrera contra Bianca siendo lanzados por los aires al ser golpeados por el agua— Caster, aparta al servant tanto como puedas, yo me enfrentaré a su maestra —Ordenó antes de pasar a ver a su oponente.

— Una hechicera de agua, admito que no te creía tan segura de tener una pelea conmigo —Gruñó antes de correr para alejarse de los tentáculos de agua, sus marionetas no podían nadar y no soportarían el impulso mágico que impondría la maga en contra así que eran marionetas perdidas sí quedaban atrapadas en el agua, y el poder para mover a una marioneta con los huesos rotos seguramente la dejaría vulnerable sí llegaban refuerzos de la facción negra, su única oportunidad era atacar por la espalda, nada probable considerando que la chica se había acercado demasiado a la orilla como para lograrlo, tomarla por sorpresa, no parecía sencillo sí había podido descubrirla, o esperar a sus propios refuerzos.

Se escondió saltando dentro detrás de unas cajas de madera, se puso un parche negro sobre su ojo derecho y al siguiente momento veía lo que los ojos de una de su marionetas podía ver, un ave que se mantenía volando, se tronó los dedos y llegó el momento de abrir el telón, junto sus manos en una pose de rezo y preparó su conjuro, no había creído que debiera usar uno de sus mejores hechizos al inicio de la guerra pero tampoco había esperado que su primer enemigo resultará estar mejor preparada de lo que pensaba.

— _Et recede iungere partum bestia —_En ese segundo las larvas negras con puntos purpuras que estaban por todos los cadáveres, en sus órganos internos, comenzaron a brillar, los cuerpos muertos comenzaron a sufrir espasmos, los múltiples cadáveres reanimados fueron en camino a uno solo, no era más que el cadáver de un perro, cuando estuvieron juntos comenzaron a brillar hasta fundirse creando a lo que solo podía ser descrito como un perro del tamaño de un pastor alemán con cuatro cabezas y cola de serpiente con un par de alas conformadas por las alas de las aves muertas— Sufre, ante la increíble Quimera fúnebre —Murmuró dejándose caer al suelo cansada, había debido utilizar más energía mágica para reajustar a su bestia por no tener los materiales adecuados.

Estaba a nada de levantarse cuando fue cargada sobre el hombro de alguien y alejada del lugar de la batalla dejándola sobre uno de los almacenes, cuando pudo ver a quien la había cargado descubrió que no era otro que su propio servant Assassin, justo donde había estado hacía unos segundos una espada estaba clavada en el suelo siendo sostenida por un hombre rubio que traía una antigua armadura grecorromana, atrás del hombre una mujer tenía la mano levantada.

— ¿Medea? —Preguntó Bianca al ver a su compañera de facción ayudándola en la batalla, la chica seguía vistiendo los pantalones negros acompañados de su blusa de manga larga lila con la mano levantada viendo a donde había estado su oponente.

— V-vi a una niña seguirte, llame a los otros porque pensé que podría ser peligroso —Anunció con la voz temblorosa que le daba siempre la apariencia de estar nerviosa o ansiosa.

— Quimera fúnebre, ataca —Rugió Charlotte entendiendo que debía actuar rápido, ya venían sus otros oponentes y tenía que comenzar a reducirlos las primeras dos cabezas de la quimera abrieron sus hocicos liberando una espesa nube de veneno verde mientras la otra liberaba unas avispas purpuras cubriéndose a sí misma mientras el veneno se extendía por el lugar y los insectos iban en contra de sus oponentes.

— _Ígnea fausta —_En ese momento las otras dos magas notaron algo que estaba en la mano de la chica, un encendedor tipo zippo, un único movimiento de su pulgar sobre la rueda y un mar de llamas azules se extendieron en contra de su quimera.

— ¡Quimera elévate! —Gritó desesperada, fuego y agua eran sus peores enemigos, sus cadáveres perdían su poder al ser quemados y el agua podía atraparlas, en otras palabras le habían tocado sus peores oponentes, su bestia intento elevarse aleteando sus alas cuando se vio obligada a quedarse a solo medio metro por arriba del suelo mientras unas cadenas que podía reconocer de Caster lo obligaban a quedarse ahí— ¡No! —Gritó al momento en que su increíble criatura era cubierta por el fuego azul.

Pero eso ya no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones, ahora Caster y el nuevo servant de clase desconocida para Charlotte los miraban a ella y a Assassin, mientras detrás de Caster se formaba otro círculo mágico a la espera de conjurar algo en caso de que ella se moviera, al mismo tiempo el servant de Medea saltó para posarse sobre el almacén frente a ella con Caster detrás de él

— No deberías descuidar tu espalda —Una voz detrás de Medea la obligo a voltear y dejar de lado su hechizo para encontrarse a un soldado chino que apuntaba su lanza justo contra su pecho, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, o lo hizo hasta que el ruido de metales chocando la obligo a abrirlos, frente a ella se encontraba Alice sosteniendo con sus manos lo que solo podría describirse como obscuridad que emitía luces caleidoscópicas deteniendo la lanza del soldado chino.

— Y tú deberías no vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo —La voz de Alex resonó por el lugar, mientras observaba todo recargado en la pared de un almacén— Saber, acabaló —Ordenó sin despegar la vista del panorama.

— Vámonos Charlotte, sí seguimos así perderemos —Anunció Aki al lado de Charlotte, podía ver como la situación se volvía lentamente en su contra aún sí Mulan lograba enfrentar a Saber y Caster la verdad era que no creía que fueran solo ellos, nada evitaba que en realidad los otros estuvieran ya en camino— Lancer, retirada.

— Si, vámonos —Aceptó ella antes de que su servant la cargará para llevarla fuera del lugar, ante la imposibilidad de poder retirarse a paso propio el recién revelado Lancer saltó para llegar al lado de su maestro antes de cargarlo para retirarse también.

Solo unos pocos minutos después llegaron corriendo Marcus, Jessica y Raúl mientras Camerón salía de detrás de unos bidones, todos se miraban y cualquiera de los recién llegados parecía increíblemente preparado para convocar a su sirviente o llamar a los que ya estaban presentes por su nombre.

— No se atrevan a decir ningún nombre —Ordenó Bianca con voz de mando que generaba el deseo de quedarse en el silencio más absoluto— Es posible que nos estén siguiendo u observando, es preferible que regresemos a la cafetería —Señaló volteando a ver a todos los lados intentando descubrir sí acaso había alguien más presente.

Con un asentimiento general emprendieron camino de vuelta al local con los sirvientes en forma espiritual todos con los ojos abiertos y preparándose ante la posibilidad de un segundo ataque mejor orquestado que el anterior, tardaron casi dos horas en llegar al local siendo que la tarde ya comenzaba a imponerse sobre el firmamento, cuando entraron al local volvieron a sentarse en el lugar que habían ocupado esa mañana.

— Antes que nada quiero disculparme —Murmuró Alex como sí las meras palabras le hirieran de algún modo ganando miradas confusas de todos, que habían creído que debido a su poco tacto al hablar cuando se reunieron se debía a que era un grosero o un maleducado— Cuando señalé lo estúpido de mantenernos todos juntos ignoraba, dado que nuestro Assassin puede obrar como un Lancer, que los Assassin tienden a atacar por sorpresa, pero aun así sigo pensando que es muy estúpido mantenernos todos juntos —Y ese momento es cuando todos volvieron a querer golpearlo.

— ¿Y tienes un modo de solucionarlo o tenemos que esperar a que nos ataquen a todos y nos jodamos? —Cuestionó Raúl con un tono arisco en su voz ante la mala relación que comenzaba a formarse entre ellos.

— ¡Basta! —Rugió Bianca con fuerza— Sí Alex tiene o no razón, o sí es o no un idiota, es un asunto que tiene que esperar, lo primero es compartir la información que podamos reconocer de los servants enemigos ¿Alguien pudo notar algo importante? —Preguntó viéndoles a todos como una maestra que mira a sus alumnos.

— Tienen un lancero chino, pero, no puedo recordar la apariencia del otro —Murmuró avergonzada Medea.

— ¿C-cómo no lo recuerdas? Se veía…, no, no puedo recordarlo —Se sorprendió Alex intentando poder recordar algo del sirviente, lo que fuese— Por favor Chase, dime que recuerdas algo de ese sirviente —Pidió haciendo una mueca, la mujer intentó hacer memoria antes de negar con la cabeza— Tiene borrado de información —Se quejó dándose una palmada en la cara.

— ¿Y eso es? —Preguntó Raúl viendo a las otras dos personas con las que se estaba quedando que se encogieron de hombros no muy seguros.

— Es… una habilidad personal —Para sorpresa de todos quien estaba hablando era Cameron— Mi-mi padre invoco a un Assassin en la última guerra, no puedo recordar el nombre o la apariencia de su servant, pero recuerdo que me había dicho que su habilidad hacía que no pudiera recordarlo —Explicó agachando la cabeza un poco entristecido.

El silencio se implanto en el lugar, todos los maestros se veían con cierta pesadumbre sin animarse a abrir la boca, o así se encontraban la mayoría de los maestros mientras Alex había sacado piezas de metal, cables, y aquella varita ganándose miradas confusas de todos al ver como la varita parecía emitir brillo.

— ¿Qué… haces? —Preguntó Marcus viendo al otro que levantó la mirada de sus piezas para voltear a verlos a todos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó viendo con confusión a todos.

— Bien, vamos a resolver este problema de raíz —Sentenció Bianca que parecía querer tomar el puesto como la líder de la facción negra— El único método posible para evitar un ataque cuando estemos solos, sin arriesgarnos a sufrir un ataque masivo por no tener una base en condiciones, es que hagamos equipos, de ser posible no deben separarse bajo ningún concepto, deben ser equipos que puedan trabajar en conjunto ¿Todos de acuerdo? —Preguntó con solemnidad.

— ¿Cuáles serían los equipos? —Preguntó Marcus con cierto cuidado viendo a todos con cierta curiosidad.

— Ustedes ya son un equipo, Lancer compensa la debilidad de Assassin, además juntos compensan la posible locura de Berserker, y este Berserker será un gran apoyo para los ataques de Lancer —Declaró Bianca viendo a los tres maestros— Eso nos deja a cuatro personas, dado que es necesario que durmamos juntos, Medea ¿Podrías ser mi compañera? —Preguntó Bianca viendo a la chica que asintió— Supongo, supongo que ustedes dos pueden cuidarse por su cuenta —Comentó sin mucha confianza viendo al otro par.

— N-no puedo quedarme con mama, no, no quiero arriesgarla —Explicó con ojos llorosos, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo la voz de Alex se escuchó.

— Bueno, mi casa no es el lugar más apropiado para un niño, probablemente para nadie —Murmuró lo último volteando a otro lado— Pero tiene unas defensas decentes, además de que eres un niño y creo que como adulto semi responsable que creo que debo ser sería muy irresponsable de mi parte, creo… —Dijo dejando de lado la varita que había llevado a su mano después de sacarla de su boca, los otros vieron un poco desconfiados de sus palabras.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Cuestionó Bianca con cierta duda.

— Bueno, realmente no sé nada de cuidar niños, en realidad tampoco los soporto mucho, pero creo que dejarte andar por ahí sería irresponsable de mi parte —Murmuró viendo a otro lado sin demasiado interés.

— Supongo que será algo temporal hasta que encuentre, encontremos —Se corrigió rápidamente— Un modo de crear una guarida aceptable —Concluyó viendo a todos, Jessica asintió con firmeza, Marcus parecía algo nervioso, Raúl tenía un rostro firme aunque Bianca sí podía notar cierta preocupación en sus ojos, Camerón parecía más calmado, Medea seguía igual de nerviosa y Alex volvía a jugar con piezas de metal, de nuevo.

* * *

Volvían a encontrarse en aquella sala que le ponía a Aki los nervios de punta, podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser, algo no estaba bien en esa habitación, Charlotte estaba a su lado con las mandíbulas tan apretadas como un perro y con los puños tan tensos que probablemente le quedarían marcas de sus uñas grabadas en las palmas, tras unos minutos llegaron los otros maestros, Djoser se sentó a su derecha, Gloop se sentó al lado de Charlotte, Vermilion estaba al lado de Djoser, Irene se sentó al lado de Gloop con mala cara y para terminar el círculo Margaret entre Irene y Vermilion.

— ¿Pudieron obtener algo de los servants de la facción negra? —Inquirió Margaret con seriedad.

— ¡Acaso eso importa! —Gritó Charlotte por fin soltando su furia golpeando la mesa de madera— ¡Esos idiotas se burlaron de mí! —Bramó la chica.

— Nada de nada, lo más destacable de sus servants era que su Saber tenía una espada que parecía ser una masa de oscuridad que emitía luz, es difícil de describir —Comentó Aki con calma— Me imagino que es algún tipo de habilidad de ocultamiento por una espada famosa —Opinó con tranquilidad.

— Pudimos ver a la maestra de Caster —Señaló Irene logrando que la mirada aburrida de Aki cambiara a una confusa— Archer y yo estábamos a una debida distancia, íbamos a hacer misión de reconocimiento —Señaló viendo a Margaret como sí quisiese arrancarle la cabeza— La maestra de Caster es Bianca Chase —Señaló en un gruñido antes de acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja.

— ¿Quién? —Cuestionó Gloop sin mucha idea, y por primera vez Aki tampoco tenía una respuesta clara.

— Bianca Chase, durante un tiempo conocida como la admirable condesa huérfana de la torre del reloj —Anunció Margaret con una sonrisa como sí todo le hiciese una increíble gracia— Según la información que tenemos, fue abandonada a las puertas de la academia de la torre del reloj, gracias a su habilidad mágica avanzó desde niña, tal vez sea la enemiga más temible de la facción negra —Opinó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo dos bastoncitos de metal, cuando lo soltó sobre la mesa estos se separaron con una luz conectándolos.

— Perdone mi ignorancia señorita Di Floresta —Comenzó Djoser con la misma cara seria que había puesto desde que se reunieron— Pero ¿Podría explicarme que tan peligrosa es está mujer? Debido a que me enseñé en la academia Efigie de África desconozco a los estudiantes de la torre del reloj —Admitió, y Aki juraría que notó cierto ápice de vergüenza, levantando la mano como un niño en la escuela.

— Bianca Chase —En el centro de la mesa apareció una proyección holográfica de la chica— A pesar de su edad domino magia elemental de agua, alquimia avanzada, magia de barreras, magia de ocultamiento, proyección espiritual, además de que creo su propio Código Místico, El cetro de la Condesa, tiene un inmenso poder para potenciar su propia magia, pero un día, simplemente abandono la torre del reloj, se le creía una hechicera ermitaña hasta el día de hoy —Explicó con tranquilidad— Probablemente la facción negra ya tendrá una guarida con propiedades adecuadas, que alegría, esta guerra será interesante.

— ¿Alguien más que conozcamos? —Interrogó Zack con seriedad, de las pocas veces que Aki lo había visto así en lo poco que llevaba de conocerlo.

— Nadie —Sentenció con una frialdad absoluta Irene, Aki casi sintió miedo de mencionar a los maestros de Rider y Saber, pero había algo en la mirada de la chica que le advertía que seguramente recibiría un terrible ataque sí osaba abrir la boca.

* * *

Sherlock debía admitir que extrañaba a su viejo amigo, al menos él le haría algo de compañía mientras se encontraba en plena plaza con su libreta en mano haciendo anotaciones, hasta ahora había descubierto cosas interesantes de los diferentes maestros, y especialmente tenía todas las anotaciones necesarias para poder reconocer al Assassin Blanco sí se lo topaba de nuevo, pero había algo raro que le parecía extraño, pero lo principal eran las dos facciones de la guerra, hasta que la aparición del octavo maestro todo apuntaba a una guerra común por el grial.

— ¿Acaso el grial creo dos facciones en esta guerra deliberadamente? ¿Con qué motivo? —Se preguntó a sí mismo sin despegar su vista de la libreta en sus manos, la mera idea de que el grial permitiese una invocación de ese estilo era inentendible por el momento— ¡Otro misterio que resolver! —Aulló feliz antes de pasar su vista a los periódicos que tenía a sus lados.

Eso era otra cosa rara, desde el inicio de la guerra había una extraña ola de violencia, ataques terroristas según el país, y aunque sabía que realmente tenía que pensar ambos casos por separado no podía evitar sentir que tenían relación, tal vez por la historia, como cierto maestro de Caster que asesinaba niños, o el maestro terrorista que uso a Berserker en sus ataques, tal vez eran solo imaginaciones suyas pero debía seguir investigando.

En realidad esos ataques eran lo que había provocado que siguiera a las dos facciones, y ninguno de ellos cuadraba con los ataques, todo parecía tan al azar que le emocionaba y frustraba en partes iguales.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo, sí les está gustando esta historia compártanla y comenten para saber que les está gustando, o escuchar sus teorías, sus opiniones, todo, ahora me despido y nos leemos pronto._


	4. Divide y vencerás (Parte 1)

_Hola gente aquí Demon trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta historia, intentare hacer más largos los capítulos, sí les gusta la historia compártanla, cualquier comentario que quieran hacer será bien recibido._

_\- El Redentor 777- Si quieres descubrirlo sigue leyendo._

* * *

A pesar de que eran las cuatro de la mañana Bianca se encontraba despierta mientras veía la vitrina que estaba escondida en su armario, ahí, en un aparador de cristal se encontraba un cetro de plata mientras que su pomo era una preciosa y detallada águila con ojos de zafiro, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos perdida en su propio mar de pensamientos, rozó el cristal con las yemas de sus dedos.

— _Asa_ —Susurró antes de meter su mano dentro del cristal que parecía distorsionarse como si fuese una goma, sujeto el cetro antes de jalarlo, cuando sostuvo el objeto entre sus manos sus ojos se entrecerraron— No tengo tiempo que perder —Murmuró antes de comenzar a caminar a la parte de debajo de su casa, su cafetería, donde ya le estaba esperando Medea tomando una taza de té.

— Buenos días, Bianca —Susurró increíblemente más relajada que el día anterior, casi le costaba reconocerla sí debía admitir.

— Medea ¿De casualidad conoces de algún lugar abandonado? Lo más grande posible —Ignoró el saludo de la chica, ya estaba haciendo algo que no quería y prefería terminar tan pronto como pudiese aunque eso implicará ser poco amigable.

— ¿Un lugar abandonado? —Susurró confusa con lentitud intentando comprender sus palabras— B-bueno, con-conozco un lugar —Murmuró mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ver en todas direcciones, casi con miedo de que alguien la escuchará— Hay un castillo abandonado, está rodeado de bosques, pero dicen que esta embrujado —Completó con algo de nervio.

— Fantasmas, eso solo lo hará mejor como base de operaciones, iré hoy mismo a preparar el lugar, por favor avísales a los demás que hay reunión aquí —Y con esas palabras salió del local tan pronto como pudo dejando a Medea con las palabras en la boca.

— Ella es quien pone las reglas del equipo y es la primera en romperlas, que remedio —Se quejó viendo el reloj— Malditas pesadillas —Murmuró antes de seguir bebiendo su taza de té.

* * *

Cameron se preguntaba sí Alex dormía, desde el día anterior se había sentado junto a un montón de chatarra y no se había movido de ahí sin importarle el paso de las horas, se había despertado porque tenía sed y ahí seguía él, usando esa extraña varita que soltaba chispitas y luces toqueteando el metal y los cables como si fuese lo mejor de lo mejor, llego a lo que había asumido era la cocina, una mesita que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento, una hornilla junto a un mini refrigerador.

— ¿Pesadillas? —Le preguntó Saber haciéndole gritar de la sorpresa, en que momento había aparecido a su lado no lo sabía pero casi al instante volteó a ver al "adulto" preocupado de que su grito le hubiese hecho lastimarse con lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo, pero no, él seguía tan quieto como antes de todo aquello— No te preocupes, aunque le gritases al oído no reaccionaría, ya lo intente —Aseguró antes de tomar un poco del té que había preparado.

— ¿Cuándo se despertó para seguir así? —Preguntó ya preocupado, está bien que le había costado dormir por las luces y ruido que hacía el otro humano en la ¿Habitación? ¿Casa? era complicado definirlo cuando las habitaciones parecían solo ser separadas por cortinas, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

— Nunca se fue a dormir —Anunció el servant haciendo una mueca frustrada, Cameron vio al espíritu heroico sin creerse del todo sus palabras, según su madre nadie podía estar hasta tan tarde sin dormir.

— ¡Al fin! —Gritó de pronto asustando un poco al par, casi recordando por primera vez que había alguien más en el lugar volteó a la cama sin encontrarse con el niño, comenzó a voltear a todas direcciones confundido hasta que se encontró con que su espada y el maestro del arquero lo veían desde la cocina de su hogar— ¿Ya es la hora de la cena? —Murmuró viéndolos confundido.

— Maestro, son las cuatro y media de la madrugada —Anunció Alice esperando muchas posibles reacciones de su maestro, un grito sorprendido, preocupación por el niño que en teoría estaba cuidando, pero no lo que paso.

— Oh, bueno, aún estamos a tiempo de tomar el desayuno —Respondió con una calma que casi sorprendía a Alice, el chico puso a hervir agua mientras que sacaba de un pequeño cajón dos latas de atún que abrió antes de pasarle un tenedor a Cameron mientras el comenzaba a comer directamente de la lata.

— ¿En serio piensas desayunar ahora? ¿No deberíamos dormir primero? —Cuestionó Cameron viendo al contrario, a pesar de que según entendía no había dormido en solo dios sabrá cuanto tiempo parecía totalmente relajado sin el más mínimo rastro de cansancio en su cuerpo, cuando le hizo su pregunta volteó a verlo con confusión.

— ¿Por qué? El día no será productivo sí nos dormimos justo después de dormir, o en mi caso cuando tienes el cerebro lleno de ideas, sí dormimos ahora podríamos perder la energía que tenemos en este momento, sería un desperdicio —Anunció antes de poner el agua en dos tazas para después vaciarles dos cucharadas de polvo café.

— No sabía que se tomara agua con chocolate —Murmuró Cameron viendo su taza.

— ¿Chocolate? Claro que no, es café, eso nos ayudará a mantenernos despiertos para que los primeros minutos tras despertar no nos dobleguemos al sueño mientras que el atún ayuda al cerebro —Explicó con una sonrisa que tanto Cameron como los servants no creían que ese chico hubiera dado antes.

— ¿Le estas dando café a un niño, a las cuatro y media de la mañana? —Preguntó Archer tras materializarse junto al otro servant.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo a su edad no me dormía hasta que caía y tomaba café constantemente —Preguntó con obviedad antes de sonreír y agarrar su mochila— Bueno, te dejo, tengo que ir por más piezas, sí en la pantalla aparece una señal de emergencia aprieta el botón amarillo del control remoto —Anunció antes de salir casi corriendo del lugar, Cameron solo veía la puerta por la que había salido el otro antes de tirar el café al fregadero, servirse un poco de leche y volver a dormirse.

* * *

Aki opinaba que quien fuese que había dicho que un mago con celular era un error debía ser un idiota, a pesar de que en lo que llevaba en la mansión Di Floresta había luz eléctrica en vez de recurrir a los arcaicos modos de usar luminarias, pero no había cobertura de internet o celular y estaba harto, lo que conllevaba a que estuviera caminando por la mansión sin importarle que fueran las cinco de la mañana, estaba aburrido.

— Putos métodos de magos ancianos —Gruñó queriendo golpear a alguien ¿Cuál era el problema de los magos con usar tecnología moderna? No lo sabía pero lo odiaba, hubiera seguido con sus quejas cuando escuchó ruidos, a pesar de que Aki no era de los que curioseaban en su aburrimiento la verdad fuese le importaba poco, se acercó a la puerta de donde creía que venían los ruidos encontrándose con unas largas escaleras— Por favor que sea algo interesante, por favor —Rogó.

Bajo a paso lento los peldaños asegurándose de que por nada del mundo hiciera algún ruido que alertará a quien quiera que fuese que estuviese haciendo tanto ruido, tras bajar lo que estaba casi seguro que eran tres pisos se encontró con una puerta de metal que abrió lentamente y para su fortuna no provocó mayor ruido, tras la puerta podía ver maquinas siendo ensambladas, realmente aunque le encantarán los mechas no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la habitación.

Ahí, tras un escritorio estaba su Caster viendo lo que solo podía adivinar que eran planos, entró lentamente en la habitación viendo con asombró, las maquinas no tardaban en tomar la forma de bestias de metal, entre lo que Aki podía reconocer había un león, un águila, un ciervo y un caballo, todos hechos a partir de metal y cables, estaba tan embobado viendo el primer atisbo de tecnología que se encontraba desde que había entrado a aquella mansión.

— ¿Asombrado? —Esas palabras le tomaron por sorpresa obligándole a ver tras él, ahí, vistiendo una pijama blanca se encontraba Margaret con una sonrisa complacida— ¿Qué me puedes decir Da Vinci? —Cambió su mirada a su servant que le volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

— Definitivamente esto es más de lo que me esperaba, pero no puedo evitar sentir que hay partes que no sirven ¿Segura que desea que siga los planos al pie de la letra? —Cuestionó viendo los planos con cierta confusión.

— Absolutamente, ya intentamos remover con anterioridad las partes que considerábamos poco útiles, la maquina entera dejo de funcionar, de algún modo hasta esas partes aparentemente inútiles son primordiales en el mecanismo —Aseguró con una mueca.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —Cuestionó Aki superando su sorpresa inicial.

— Es el taller de la familia, aunque debo admitir que esperaba que Leonardo supiera que función tienen esas piezas, supongo que realmente solo lo entendía esa cabeza loca, que pena —Murmuró con una mirada más decaída antes de sentarse en una de las sillas del lugar— Aki, me alegro de encontrarte, tú, Charlotte e Irene tienen una misión de reconocimiento, quiero que me consigan toda la información posible, desde los posibles lugares donde sea la guarida de la facción negra, los nombres de sus maestros y de ser posible el de sus servants —Anunció viendo con seriedad al otro.

— ¿Y por qué crees que voy a obedecerte? —Murmuró, podía ser que no fuera el mago más preparado de la facción pero hasta él podía notar que Margaret parecía ser de las que enviaban a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos, y estaba bien enterado de los riesgos de participar en la guerra, él no pensaba ser carne de cañón.

— Es una petición nada más, entre todos ustedes son los más veloces por lo que son más capaces para ese tipo de misiones, iría yo misma pero tengo que ir a cierto lugar para ver si encuentro a alguien —Explicó con una sonrisa inocente y un tono de disculpa.

Aki podía ver la razón tras sus palabras, ciertamente para una misión de ese tipo ellos eran de los más calificados, pero también podrían haberlo sustituido a él por Rider, esa sería una mejor formación, pero había algo que no le cuadraba, ella parecía tan infinitamente inocente en esos momentos y aun así a él le daba mala espina, por el momento lo mejor sería simplemente mantenerse tranquilo, sí debía enfrentarse a Margaret mejor hacerlo donde tuviera ventaja.

— Le preguntaré a Djoser, no nos vendría mal un Rider para ese encargo —Añadió antes de salir de ahí.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde iremos, lady Margaret? —Cuestionó su servant realmente curioso.

— Verás, creo que he pospuesto por mucho tiempo el re-encuentro con cierto cerebrito, pero tenerlo de nuestro lado sería conveniente para la guerra —Señaló antes de mirar las maquinas que solo esperaban para ser activadas— Me pregunto cómo reaccionará ¿Seguirá siendo el cachorrito que recuerdo? —Murmuró antes de salir del lugar para prepararse para su pequeño reencuentro.

Una hora más tarde el equipo de investigación ya estaba partiendo a cumplir su deber, Aki podía notar la tensión que seguía sobre los hombros de la niña mientras que en caso contrario Irene parecía molesta, casi se preguntaba qué es lo que ocurría cuando Djoser le puso la mano en el hombro haciéndole una muda advertencia de que tal vez lo mejor sería dejar pasar sin inmiscuirse.

— Si no les molesta creo que lo mejor sería que nos dividiéramos en áreas, ya saben, cubrir más espacio —Anunció el chico de ascendencia africana intentando despejar el pesado ambiente conformado por la furia del par de féminas.

— Iré al área de la ciudad, en el peor de los casos Jack será capaz de cometer un asesinato lo suficientemente sigiloso como para no llamar la atención —Opinó la niña comenzando a caminar sin importarle lo que los otros pudieran decir.

— Yo iré al muelle, sí la tal Bianca fue allí cabe la posibilidad de que los otros no estén muy lejos —Comentó Djoser solo que a diferencia de Charlotte él sí se quedó esperando a que ellos eligieran un lugar.

— Iremos los dos al bosque y luego al cementerio, son lugares notablemente cargados de energía mágica normalmente, sí tenemos suerte podremos encontrarlos y eliminar a uno o dos —Sentenció Irene sin importarle la opinión de Aki, pero por el momento aceptaría, era cierto que esos lugares eran una buena opción y sí se encontraban con el Assassin o el Archer negro seguramente tendrían problemas sí iban sin equipos.

Cada uno emprendió el camino y mientras que Djoser usaba su motocicleta ellos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, intentando descubrir lo que pensase el otro, y solo en ese momento a Aki se le ocurrió que los otros maestros también estaban desconfiando entre sí, era cierto, realmente no tenían ningún motivo para confiar entre ellos, a pesar de que tenían objetivos parecidos aquello era precisamente lo que podía enemistarlos, tal vez solo por eso le pidió a Mulan que estuviera lo suficiente cerca de Irene para apuñalarle el corazón, solo como una medida preventiva.

Ninguno de los dos parecía muy dispuesto a iniciar la conversación pero Aki tampoco estaba dispuesto a que estuvieran tan callados durante su misión, así que en lo que su madre llamaría una idiotez y ameritaría un puñetazo, del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una ocarina, acercó el instrumento a sus labios antes de comenzar a soplar, la melodía del articulo comenzó a llenar el lugar, cuando iba a comenzar la quina nota abrió los ojos soltando su magia.

— _Soneto blanco —_Conjuró mentalmente tras unos segundos sin que nada ocurriera alejó la ocarina de su boca he hizo una mueca de disgusto— Nada, nada a varios metros a la redonda —Murmuró viendo el lugar con hastió.

— ¿Magia de reconocimiento? —Cuestionó Irene viendo con confusión el instrumento y luego al maestro.

— Algo así, en al menos un kilómetro a la redonda —Señaló con fastidio, no pensaba decirle cómo funcionaba su magia o sería su final, no le gustaban los espacios con tantos obstáculos pero gracias a eso y a la vibración de su magia tenía un buen mapa mental de la zona— ¿Por qué buscamos aquí? ¿No se supone que una guarida de mago tendría que ser un castillo, una casa o algo así? —Preguntó viendo a la chica, Aki estaba por comentar que realmente no creía que la guarida estuviera en alguno de los lugares que la chica menciono cuando Irene le vio con seriedad, lo entendió malditamente tarde, ella buscaba un momento de soledad.

— Lo sé —Anunció como sí el mero motivo de buscar en un bosque le pareciera divertida— Pero tengo que pedirte un favor, mantén un ojo en Margaret, creo que está tramando algo, pero necesito más ojos de los que ya tengo —Explicó viéndole con seriedad— Me preocupa que esté intentando hacer una alianza con la facción negra, eliminar a la competencia más peligrosa, dígase nosotros y luego eliminar ella a los más débiles, la facción negra, solo te pido que mantengas los sentidos alertas —Señaló antes de darse la vuelta.

Aki realmente se sintió tentado a confiar en Irene, no tenía un motivo claro para divulgarle que dudaba de la maestra de Caster pero lo había hecho, pero él no era tan ciego, de ninguna de las dos se fiaba y prefería mantenerse así hasta que conociera bien las cartas con las que pensaban jugar, pero estaba dispuesto a jugar el pequeño papel de espía doble para ver sí con eso obtenía un mejor juego de naipes.

Antes de cambiar de lugar de búsqueda a otro lugar dirigió una mirada rápida al castillo que se encontraba en tal lejanía que debía usar magia en sus ojos para verlo, le parecía raro que su magia no lo alcanzara pero siempre era complicado cuantos más obstáculos había, pero por un segundo tuvo la certeza de que algo se le estaba pasando por alto.

* * *

Bien, Margaret sería la primera en aceptar que se había desviado de su labor, pero en su defensa diría que no era capaz de ignorar algo tan interesante como lo que estaba viendo, se había colado en una casa rodeada del listón amarillo que la reclamaba como una escena del crimen, lo que le sorprendía eran los cuerpos, siete chicos, adolescentes todos ellos, desmembrados, decapitados, y con lo que apostaría eran signos de abuso sexual.

— Lady Margaret ¿Podríamos retirarnos? No niego que tuve mis propios contactos con la muerte en vida pero no es una vista agradable —Anunció sin poder terminar de creer la facilidad con la que la chica toqueteaba los cuerpos investigándolos.

— Pero ¿Cuándo podría volver a encontrarme una oportunidad semejante? La oportunidad de poner a prueba mis conocimientos de medicina forense no se presentará así como así —Gruñó levantando la polera de uno de los cadáveres— Este también —Murmuró viendo a otro lado.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Lady Margaret? —Preguntó Leonardo viendo a la doncella.

— A todos les falta el corazón, puede ser solo una coincidencia pero, ¿No es muy sospechoso que este crimen se haga durante la guerra del santo grial? ¿Crees que pueda ser un servant? —Cuestionó viendo al hechicero.

— Admito que es sospechoso, después de todo los servants podemos alimentarnos del espíritu que habita en el corazón humano, pero tampoco puedo sentir presencia alguna, ni el residuo de que algún servant hubiese estado aquí ¿Por qué lo considera lady Margaret? ¿Acaso ya tiene un sospechoso en mente? —Cuestionó viendo a la mujer que estaba haciendo una mueca.

— Eso es lo peor, sí quien vamos a buscar se unió a la guerra seguramente no tendrá el poder mágico para mantener a un servant por sí solo, se vería obligado a recurrir a este tipo de trucos —Murmuró apretando sus puños con molestia.

— Lo lamento lady Margaret —Respondió tras varios minutos de silencio— No puedo imaginarme lo que siente al sospechar que la persona que su corazón añora sea parte de esto, yo, yo lo… —Antes de que pudiera responder vio cómo su maestra le miraba, no era una mirada triste, ni de pena, tampoco furia, solo fastidio, era lo único que podía encontrar en ese rostro que parecía esculpido.

— No me malentiendas Caster, me es indiferente sí masacrase a cientos de niños por ello, me interesa aún menos sí abusa de los cuerpos, lo que me molesta es que sí se unió a la guerra debió haber venido a mí por ayuda o concejo, inclusive unir fuerzas —Gruñó ahora con más enfado.

Leonardo no estaba seguro de comprender a su maestra, entendía que los magos realmente podían llegar a ser repugnantes en los sentidos morales convencionales, pero incluso creía que eso sobrepasaba lo esperado, por primera vez desde que fue invocado se preguntó qué clase de cosas estaría dispuesta a hacer su maestra, que tanto había visto y hecho sin pestañar si quiera, que tanta monstruosidad se escondía tras ese bello rostro.

— ¿A pesar de que fueran de facciones enemigas? —Preguntó sin animarse a preguntar sobre lo otro, sí lo hacía tal vez su maestra le parecería más terrible, no, su primer pensamiento de su maestra era que era inhumana, de un cuerpo que parecía esculpido, un rostro que casi nunca mostraba expresión, ahora creía que podía agregar despiadada a la lista.

— Hay un motivo por el que este chico es tan valioso para mí, sí debiera confiarle a alguien el hacer un nuevo Frankenstein, él sería mi elegido, aunque a él le parezca nefasto podemos pensar del mismo modo, hasta cierto punto puedes considerar mi amor hacía él algo narcisista, porque es la única persona en este mundo que puedo ver como un igual en términos mentales, por eso pienso hacerlo mío, que me pertenezca a mí y solo a mí —Declaró con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos parecían brillar, ahora Caster debía sumar otra persona a la lista de los humanos que le daban miedo, sí ese chico era igual a su maestra solo podía imaginarse a alguien igual de monstruoso escondido en un atractivo.

Caster estaba buscando un modo de escapar del re-encuentro entre esos monstruos que realmente eran esas mentes cuando lo sintió, dos fuerzas dignas de mención, casi exteriorizo la sonrisa que deseaba plasmarse en sus labios.

— Lady Margaret, dos servants se acercan, cada uno por diferentes direcciones, tal vez intentan atraparnos aquí —Señaló antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida, su maestra sonrió antes de seguirle el paso sin soltar el maletín que había estado cargando desde que partieron de la mansión, ni eso ni su bastón.

Cuando salieron realmente tardaron poco en llegar los otros servants, por un lado Leonardo se sintió decepcionado de que uno fuese Minos, Gustav parecía haberlos ido a buscar, pero del otro había dos sirvientes, aunque ninguno de los dos maestros parecían realmente haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, uno era un chico rubio que tenía toda la pinta de ser una especie de mecánico aunque se le hacía extrañamente conocido este parecía hablar demasiado animadamente de una pulsera que tenía el otro maestro, un chico pelirrojo de ojos castaños, inclusive más flacucho que el otro a pesar de que en realidad parecían de la misma baja estatura.

Caster esperaba una orden de su maestra, la que fuera, un ataque, un escape, algo, pero ella solo veía al par de chicos con sus ojos volviendo a ser una caja impenetrable que le impedían conocer sus pensamientos, el primero en atacar resulto ser Berserker, una cadena voló dispuesta a golpear el rostro del chico rubio, pero a instantes de impactar una espada apartó el golpe desviándolo contra una de las paredes del lugar.

— Assassin —Llamó el chico pelirrojo y casi sintió pena de él, declarar la clase de su sirviente cuando esa en particular les pudo haber tomado desprevenido, al lado del joven apareció una bella dama de ojos verdes mientras su cabello rubio se encontraba peinado en una intrincada coleta, y para su sorpresa, vestía un vestido que indudablemente pertenecía a la época de las colonias, ciertamente menos detallado y parecía otorgar más libertad de movimiento pero eso no le quitaba lo peculiar.

— Caster, pasa a la retaguardia, activarás los sistemas, Gustav y yo seremos segundo flanco, Berserker irá al frente —Ordenó abriendo el maletín donde ahora podía observar que se encontraba una de esas máquinas, una que parecía ser un águila, rápidamente se posicionó junto al otro maestro de la facción blanca y él hizo lo pedido colocándose tras ellos, con el tronar de dedos el águila de metal se elevó y notó lo increíblemente sencillo que era pese a que según los planos debería de haberle costado más impulsarlo con su magia.

En las manos de Assassin apareció una lanza, era negra y tenía en las puntas notorias manchas de sangre seca, por otro lado lo que Leonardo solo podía imaginar que era Saber sostenía una masa de oscuridad que emitía luces, su ropa parecía algo diferente a la que había tenido cuando se enfrentó al Assassin blanco, ahora usaba un vestido negro con mangas a rayas blancas, a pesar de que no tenía músculo, en realidad hasta se atrevería a considerarla una chica debilucha, sostenía el arma con una firmeza digna de un caballero.

— Marcus, Saber y yo nos concentraremos en detener a sus servants, uno de ellos debe ser Caster, tú y Assassin intenten matarlo, luego será más fácil encargarnos de los otros sirvientes —Declaró con seriedad el maestro de Saber y Leonardo se encontró perplejo al escuchar la seriedad de sus palabras ¿Estaba pensando en luchar contra su maquinaría?

Antes de que el chico pelirrojo pudiera meter algo de sensatez en la cabeza del rubio este abrió su mochila sacando un par de pistolas, sin que siquiera cuestionar las ideas de su maestro la espada se lanzó contra Minos a una velocidad más bien digna de un Lancer, para evitar ser cortado a la mitad Minos interpuso los grilletes de sus cadenas haciendo resonar los metales, a pesar de que no era su estilo prefirió lanzar su águila contra el maestro, sí moría todo se resolvía, aun así tampoco se permitió perder de vista a los otros dos.

El águila de metal abrió su pico donde una brillante luz azul comenzó a parpadear hasta volverse continua, un segundo más tarde un disparo de energía salía disparada del animal mecánico en contra del rubio que para su sorpresa ya no se encontraba ahí, estaba bajo el águila, mando la orden mágica de atacarle pero incluso pese a sus inmensos esfuerzos el robot no podía alcanzar el sitio, elevó una de sus pistolas y disparó, Caster esperaba que la bala rebotará, pese a que el ave había sido construida con tecnología la había ensamblado con su noble fantasma reforzándola a un punto difícil de dañar.

Tal vez por eso mismo su rostro se llenó de sorpresa cuando la bala dio en el cuello del ser y este perdió la cabeza, literalmente, cuando la cabeza mecánica cayó al suelo el resto del ser no tardó en seguirle y caer hecho pedazos.

— ¡Muere! —Ese gritó fue lo único que le permitió evitar la cadena que iba volando en su dirección clavando la cuchilla al lado de la puerta de una casa, de la sombra de Assassin había surgido una cadena que casi le volaba el cráneo.

Margaret había sacado una espada de su bastón, algo de lo que no estaba enterado, por cierto, y luchaba contra el chico pelirrojo por el dominio del combate, Minos había dejado atrás su apariencia humana volviéndose una imitación del minotauro aunque en realidad desde que lo había hecho Saber parecía poder confrontarle con mayor facilidad, pese a que tenía órdenes de no hacerlo no pensaba dejar que su maestra fuera derrotada tan vergonzosamente por un error en la maquinaria.

En el suelo surgió un sello mágico en el que estaba el hombre de Vitruvio, tras unos segundos de él surgió un instrumento de madera, aquello que según muchos fue la inspiración de los helicópteros modernos, lo único que lo diferenciaba al de sus planos eran el par de cañones que se encontraban en la base, el chico rubio parecía completamente anonadado, incluso parecía contener un chillido emocionado.

Los cañones comenzaron a acumular energía, frente al brocal apareció el círculo mágico propio de Caster, el hombre de Vitruvio, pero antes de que pudiera disparar y acabar con el par de maestros, pues con toda su potencia era solo de un rango E para tampoco llamar demasiada atención, una voz rugió.

— ¡Doncella de hierro! —Rugió, para sorpresa de todos, Assassin, rugió obligándole a apartarse pues aquel instrumento e tortura apareció a su espalda estando a segundos de aniquilarle, pero eso no detuvo sus cañones, el rubio estaba arrodillado viendo al instrumento con adoración, pudo notar un ligero temblor en su maestra pese a que el chico pelirrojo estaba apartado viendo su creación.

La batalla parecía simplemente acabada pero varias lanzas negras como la que ostentaba Assassin se lanzaron contra su instrumento destrozando la hélice haciéndole caer, los cañones perdieron su objetivo y dispararon al cielo creando algo semejante a fuegos artificiales, un suspiro escapó de los labios de Margaret, la maga escribió una runa en el aire y el lugar se llenó de una espesa neblina, agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Gustav jalándole obligándole a alejarse y escapar de la pelea, el par de sirvientes volvieron a su forma espiritual antes de seguir a sus maestros.

* * *

A pesar de la inmensa neblina Marcus realmente no se encontraba atemorizado, corrió al lado de Alex totalmente preocupado, se había mostrado tan confiado y preparado durante la lucha solo para arrodillarse en cuanto Caster invocó aquel objeto, cuando la neblina se disipó veía a su compañero con una sonrisa que solo podía definir como boba, antes de que pudiera decir algo este soltó un chillido tan potente que le lastimo el oído.

Assassin se acercó al maestro de la espada del negro antes de soltarle una bofetada que resonó por el lugar tumbándolo al suelo, en ese instante pareció reaccionar volteando a ver a todos lados, como sí esperase ver algo, cuando pareció no encontrar lo que buscaba se tumbó en el suelo lagrimeando golpeando el suelo con pesimismo.

— ¡Calla! ¡Me estas lastimando los oídos! —Rugió Assassin antes de volver a abofetearle la cara, cuando parecía que su servant iba a perder la calma Marcus ayudo a levantarse a Alex.

— Tenemos que reunirnos con los otros, vamos, Alex, podrás mostrarles tú trabajo —Anunció señalando la pulsera de metal que tenía, eso pareció levantarle el animó al rubio que se levantó de golpe, sujetó su brazo y comenzó a llevarlo a rastras a la cafetería mientras eran seguidos por sus servants, llegaron tras varios minutos, cuando golpearon la puerta esta fue abierta casi de golpe por Medea que casi fue empujada por Alex que entró con una sonrisa feliz.

Marcus pasó la vista entre los diferentes maestros que ya se encontraban ahí, Raúl y Jessica lo miraban mal por haberse escapado de la casa de la última para evitar escuchar una pelea entre esos dos, Camerón miraba con mala cara a Alex que simplemente parecía alegre cual niño con juguete nuevo, tras unos segundos el niño volvió a dormir, Medea se sentó en el lugar que se había asignado en la primer reunión.

— ¿Se puede saber para que nos reuniste Medea? ¿Dónde está Bianca? —Preguntó Raúl curioso, la chica pareció dudosa en un principio antes de responder.

— Ella fue la que me pidió que convocará a esta reunión, no sé cuál sea su motivo —Respondió antes de agachar el rostro casi como sí esperara un golpe, Marcus miró con cierta preocupación a la otra maestra, desde que se habían reunido siempre que había un hombre en la habitación parecía temerosa o nerviosa, lo que hasta cierto punto también le ponía nervioso a él.

Tras diez minutos de espera Bianca entró por la puerta antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y disculparse por la tardanza, se sentó en su lugar viendo con una sonrisa de suficiencia a sus camaradas.

— Ya tengo un lugar que podemos usar como guarida, es más que aceptable —Declaró sonriendo antes de guardar silencio para las preguntas que seguramente vendrían.

— ¿Dónde es? —Cuestionó Jessica viendo a la mujer, que solo sonrió amablemente.

— En el bosque del sureste, es un castillo abandonado, Caster y yo nos aseguramos de hacer las protecciones necesarias, esta apartado, es un bosque, está sobre dos líneas ley, creo que nadie tendrá objeciones sobre nuestra guarida —Señaló con una sonrisa.

— Por mí no hay problema, sí está rodeado de bosque puedo ayudar a las defensas con mi magia —Opinó Raúl con calma, por el momento no se opondría a dicho lugar.

— Yo puedo preparar algunas trampas, tengo experiencia en las emboscadas —Declaró Archer en nombre de su maestro que seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la silla que usaba.

— ¿Está preparada para ser habitada pronto? —Cuestionó Jessica con precaución.

— Completamente, todo lo necesario ya fue preparado, eso incluye una sala de operaciones, aunque tendríamos que surtir de alimentos —Mencionó con seguridad.

— Un terreno semejante me da mucha oportunidad de obtener la sangre de nuestros oponentes para mantenerme joven —Declaró alegre Assassin, solo porque esta se encontraba muy feliz con la idea Marcus evitó mencionar que desde que murió no envejecería.

— Yo no puedo ir —Expuso Alex dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta, incluso un pequeño tic apareció en los ojos de Bianca— No me malentiendan, el lugar suena genial y me encantaría mudarme, pero mi taller está construido de tal manera que necesita muchas condiciones para que todo trabaje normalmente, me tardaría meses en convertir una habitación de la casa en otro taller y deberé salir constantemente por materiales —Excusó el joven rubio con cierta pena.

— No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a prepararlo —La mueca que Alex hacía parecer que Jessica le había insultado en lugar de ofrecer su ayuda.

— Jessica y yo podemos ayudarte en lo general, mientras tu puedes concentrarte en los detalles finales —Declaró Bianca ya sabiendo lo delicados que podían ser los hechiceros con sus talleres, sí les permitía estar cuando diera los toques necesarios, o les mostraba como era necesario su taller sería revelarles algo muy personal en muchos sentidos.

— Bien, supongo —Gruñó antes de levantar su mochila para sacar varias pulseras de metal, parecían estar hechas de placas de tres centímetros de largo— Esto es en lo que estuve trabajando ayer, tomen —Anunció entregándoles las pulseras, todos menos Marcus las veían confusos.

— ¿Esto es? —Preguntó Medea confusa exteriorizando la pregunta del resto.

— Usa un poco de magia y toca una de las placas, la que sea —Todos hicieron lo pedido mientras Marcus se preparaba para ver las caras de todos ellos, en cuanto hicieron lo pedido apareció frente a su pulsera un cuadro que parecía holográfico— Estas son la mejor manera de mantenernos en contacto —Señaló con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Bianca con verdadera curiosidad.

— Es algo semejante a un teléfono que usa magia en lugar de electricidad, gracias a las pulsaciones de frecuencia mágica a baja frecuencia crean una red cerrada de comunicación, muestran nuestras posiciones en tiempo real, cuentan con un teléfono, además de una versión menos poderosa del internet, pero sigue siendo una gran cantidad de información guardada en esto, también tiene la función de mapa y reloj —Señaló con orgullo goteando de su voz.

Las caras de los otros cuatro magos, mientras Cameron apenas despertando, no tenían precio, el propio Marcus debía admitir que había tenido la misma cara cuando le contó, se habían encontrado mientras Alex salía de una casa que había sido aislada por ser una escena del crimen, de algún modo pasó de preguntarle que hacía ahí a hablar del interesante objeto.

— ¿Dónde los conseguiste? —Murmuró Raúl con notorio asombro.

— Yo mismo lo construí, lo mejor es que no emite señales de magia que puedan rastrearse sin conocer la frecuencia, así que son seguros, también tienen una función de alarma, se activa diciendo la palabra "Grial" miren las pantallas —Y justamente al momento de decir aquello el punto en el mapa que representaba a Alex cambio del color azul que tenía a uno rojo apareció el mensaje "Miembro capturado"— Con esto no deberíamos tener problemas para cubrirnos —Señaló feliz.

Marcus no podía evitar compararlo a un cachorrito cuando sonreía de ese modo, ladeaba la cabeza del mismo modo y ponía unos ojitos que le hacían difícil negarse, incluso podía imaginárselo con las orejitas y la cola de un cachorro, hasta parecía lindo cuando dejaba de ser tan arisco.

— Esperen, antes de que se me olvide —Anunció cambiando su expresión adorable a una más seria— Se quién es el Caster de blanco y me hago una idea de cuál podría ser su Berserker —Proclamó con seriedad sorprendiendo a todos otra vez— Su Caster es Leonardo Da Vinci, su Berserker creo que es el minotauro o alguien relacionado a su historia —Señaló y en ese momento Ícaro cayó al suelo casi desmallado— Olvide quien era él —Acepto avergonzado el chico.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Preguntó Camerón sobándose los ojos, internamente Marcus se preguntó por qué el niño estaba tan cansado.

— Sobre el Berserker, primero era un hombre, luego mientras se enfrentaba a Alice se convirtió en un minotauro, no sé si así es el minotauro como servant, pero en cuanto a Caster es por lo que vimos —Declaró viendo a Marcus a los ojos— el invento con él que intentaba acabar con nosotros, es infinitamente parecido a uno de los planos de Da Vinci de máquinas voladoras, lo consideran la idea de la que nacieron los helicópteros —Explicó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras veía la escena del crimen seguía preguntándose si esto era obra de un master, había seguido a los maestros de la facción negra, pues eran los que podían hacer algo semejante sin que sus camaradas se enteraran fácilmente, en la ciudad de Nantes se habían incrementado los crímenes casi en un trecientos por ciento, por un lado estaban los jóvenes abusados y decapitados, luego estaban las que tenían un marcas de disparos, los envenenados, lo único que los unía era que todos tenían signos de tortura, además de eso estaban las explosiones de gas que aunque perfectamente podían ser accidentes tenían matices preocupantes.

A los que le faltaban el corazón no tenía un sospechoso claro, el maestro de Archer negro no se separaba de él dejándole sin tiempo de cometer esos crímenes, ninguno de los servants usaba veneno, lo que en realidad desestimaba todas sus ideas de que fueran asesinatos de origen mágico, tal vez lo más sensato sería concentrarse en su deber como Regente pero sentía en lo profundo de sus entrañas que algo estaba escapando de su comprensión.

— Tal vez debería mantener un ojo sobre los participantes, no es tan interesante como resolver un caso pero supongo que debo anteponer mi deber a mis deseos —Gruñó con cierta frustración, en ese momento escuchó el grito de un niño proveniente de la casa a su derecha, forzó rápidamente la cerradura para adentrarse en aquel lugar.

En cuanto abrió la puerta sintió el hedor de la putrefacción y la sangre inundar sus fosas nasales, pero tan horrible olor no le detuvo, corrió escaleras arriba encontrándose con una horrible escena, un pequeño niño, al que no le calculaba más de diez años, de ojos grises y pelo azul estaba dentro de un círculo ritual, aunque con el niño sobre él no podía estar seguro de que tipo era, el chico tenía las extremidades clavadas al suelo por cuchillos de cocina, debido a su desnudes podía confirmar las notorias marcas de tortura, sus ojos ya habían perdido cualquier atisbo de vida.

Observaba los alrededores con precaución, el niño había gritado hacía muy poco como para que el criminal estuviera fuera de la vivienda, estaba por acercarse a las armas para ver sí podría encontrar algo cuando escuchó a alguien sollozar, se giró rápidamente viendo al armario, se acercó haciendo el empeño de no pisar las manchas de sangre, abrió el armario dispuesto a encontrarse cualquier cosa, ahí había una niña de aproximadamente ocho años, de cabello rosa y ojos miel, vestía un vestido blanco bastante maltratado y con manchas de sangre, cuando lo vio pego un grito.

— ¡Por, por favor no me mate! —Aulló la niña temerosa y con ojos llorosos.

— Tranquila, tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada —Tranquilizó a la jovencita, sí quería una buena pista necesitaba que la niña se calmara— ¿Viste a quien hizo esto? —Preguntó cuándo la chica parecía haberse tranquilizado lo suficiente.

— S-si —Respondió más calmadamente.

— ¿Podrías describírmelo? —Cuestionó Sherlock con cierto apuro, sabía que la situación seguramente era traumática para la niña pero sí quería capturar al malhechor necesitaría que esta se apurase.

— C-creo que si —Respondió mordiéndose su labio, cerró los ojos intentando recordar— C-creo que era un adolescente, tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos cafés, era delgado, bastante delgado —Contó antes de abrir los ojos y ponerse a temblar de nuevo.

— ¿Puedes recordar algo más, algo en particular, las facciones de su rostro? —Cuestionó apurado.

— N-no, no puedo recordar su cara —Se lamentó la chica antes de caer arrodillada— P-pero cuando la puerta se abrió él fue a la habitación de al lado —Anunció y en ese momento escuchó el cristal romperse.

— Quedaos aquí y llamad a la policía, escóndete bien —Ordenó antes de seguir el sonido, bajo las escaleras de tres en tres, se giró rápidamente encontrándose con que en la cocina había una ventana rota y una figura a la lejanía apartándose corriendo, en vida seguramente no podría haberlo capturado pero como servant tenía un cuerpo más capaz, saltó por el hueco del cristal para perseguir a la figura.

Pese a que al ser un servant era mucho más veloz que cualquier humano con suerte estaba acortando la distancia con la figura, pero aún le era incapaz de reconocer, en algún momento la persona dio vuelta en una esquina, él le imitó solo para encontrarse que ya nadie estaba ahí, miró a todos lados, inclusive utilizo sus capacidades de detección para intentar encontrarle, y nada, no había nadie, a sabiendas de que seguramente la policía no tardaría en llegar, y sería muy peligroso sí se volvía sospechoso, por lo que decidió alejarse del lugar.

— Joven pelirrojo, ojos cafés y delgaducho —Murmuró mientras a su mente llegaba la imagen del maestro de Assassin, pero aunque era el único sospechoso que le venía a la cabeza no le terminaba de cuadrar, cierto era que los Assassin no solían tener un ápice de piedad, además de ser brutales homicidas, pero sus maestros no eran necesariamente así, incluso encontraba complicado el tiempo.

Durante sus investigaciones mantuvo un ojo en particular sobre el maestro de Assassin, pero el chico no se había apartado de la maestra de Berserker y el maestro de Lancer, incluso hasta donde había visto solo se habían alejado ese mismo día donde posteriormente se encontró con el maestro de Saber, ese maestro era otro que le parecía raro, literalmente había salido de una escena del crimen al igual que esa extraña maestra de Caster blanco, ambos le parecían ahora más sospechosos.

— Tal vez me concentré en los maestros equivocados —Declaró mientras se dirigía a la mansión de los maestros blancos.

* * *

Djoser admitía que realmente estaba comenzando a aburrirse, no le malentiendan podía perfectamente esperar para no cometer errores, pero comenzaba a creer que estaban siendo demasiado pacientes, Margaret, Charlotte, Gustav y Aki ya habían tenido su primer enfrentamiento, pero en cada encuentro habían estado escapando y dándole más información al enemigo, tanto que ya era casi un seguro que conocieran la identidad de su Caster, tenían que mover las fichas con un poco más de fuerza antes de que perdieran cualquier posibilidad de ganar esta guerra.

Tal vez eso era lo que le había orillado a tener esa reunión, Irene Von Dracon estaba sentada a su izquierda mientras Zack Vermilion a su derecha, los tres se miraban con toda la seriedad que ameritaba la situación.

— ¿Estás segura de esto Irene? —Cuestionó Djoser viendo a la chica que estaba increíblemente tranquila.

— Por supuesto, piénsalo, ellos no se quedarán permanentemente en su guardia escondidos, ya han tenido dos batallas y de las dos hemos salido huyendo, eso les hará más confiados, dudarán menos en lanzarse a la batalla y deberemos estar preparados, mientras Brunilda y Sigurd pueden ir al frente en nuestra próxima batalla mientras que Ramsés II estará en la parte trasera disparando flechas —Sentenció ella con una sonrisa complacida.

— Gracias al ojo de Sigurd ningún noble fantasma podrá detener nuestro ataque —Señaló sonriéndole coqueto a la chica que simplemente pareció ignorarle, hasta cierto punto a Djoser le daba pena Vermilion, parecía tenerle gusto a la Von Dracon pese a que esta le ignoraba.

— Supongo que puedo usar la maldición de Brunilda para facilitar el trabajo —Murmuró viendo sin mucha confianza a los otros dos, Zack le parecía poco confiable, se había apuntado a eso a una velocidad alarmante sin siquiera preguntarles algo, Irene por otro lado era extraña, no podía sentir nada viniendo de ella, no sentía desconfianza pero tampoco confianza, en otras palabras le ponía nervioso.

— Cuando los enemigos se encuentren debilitados un único ataque de Archer bastará para eliminarlos a todos —Declaró Irene con una sonrisa tranquila y amigable, aparentemente ese fue la forma de cerrar la sesión puesto que Zack ya se estaba levantando para irse, Djoser estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando Irene le agarró la mano, volteó a verle con confusión, pero la imagen que encontró le golpeó el corazón.

Irene tenía los ojos brillantes, se veía pequeña a diferencia de lo confiada e imponente que se había mostrado anteriormente, mordía su labio además de encontrarse temblando, incluso creía que podía observar lágrimas saliendo de aquellos ojos naranjas, retrocedió un par de pasos inclusive ante la visión que tenía frente a él.

— ¿V-Von Dracon? —Preguntó intentando mantener la compostura, sus ojos purpuras tenían un serio problema para procesar lo que veían, la chica firme, confiada y orgullosa se mostraba ahora como alguien temeroso y débil.

— N-n-necesito tu ayuda —Declaró con aquella voz temblorosa que hacía mella en el corazón del maestro de Rider— V-Vermilion —Hipó antes de sujetarse a sus hombros intentando mantenerse firme y en compostura.

— Por- por favor cálmate, cuéntame que ocurre —Pidió abrazando el cuerpo de la doncella, temblaba, hipaba y podía sentir su pulso alterado.

A pesar de que se sentaron Irene se negó a soltarle y Djoser prefirió dejarle así, sí era algo que le tenía tan alterada tal vez le estaba usando de soporte y pilar para no destrozarse, él entendía la sensación y no sería tan cruel como para no otorgarle la oportunidad a la chica.

— Vermilion —Soltó tras unos segundos en los que intentaba tranquilizarse y buscar valor— E-está intentando forzar un compromiso conmigo, por- por el momento mis padres no han dado su brazo a torcer, pero, —Tembló otra vez por lo que él en un intento de regresarle la calma comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

— ¿Pero, qué? —Preguntó cauteloso, realmente no quería llevarla al límite, estaba seguro de que no sería algo que desease ver.

— Vermilion tiene un historial, más de una acusación de violación, me ha amenazado varias veces en privado para aceptar el compromiso, pero había podido evitarlo manteniéndome alejada de él, pero ahora… —Dejó la frase al aire mientras seguía temblando atemorizada.

Djoser entendió lo que ocurría, Vermilion estaba intentando forzar un compromiso con Irene, incluso amenazándole para que aceptará, tal vez inclusive ya le había golpeado y solo la terquedad de la joven le había permitido mantenerse firme en su decisión, pero lo que encontraba peor era el historial de Zack, sí Irene le mencionaba era que lo creía capaz de hacerlo en su contra, y mientras más lo pensaba más repugnado se sentía, sí tenía un historial ya debía de tener bastantes víctimas, muchas pobres chicas que fueron victimizadas por ese sujeto, además de que desconocía que enfermedades podría tener o sí abandonaría esas formas solo por casarse con la chica.

— No te preocupes, Irene —Anunció con seguridad absoluta— Yo te protegeré, sí Vermilion intenta algo, me aseguraré de que no vuelva a levantarse —Sentenció con firmeza y con un toque caballeresco, la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios intentaba ser segura y confiable, Irene pareció encontrar calma en sus palabras, dejo lentamente atrás sus temblores, se secó las lágrimas y le dedico una sonrisa agradecida, en un rápido movimiento le besó la comisura de los labios en lo que Djoser entendió como mera educación pero que hizo que un agujero se abriera a sus pies.

— Muchas gracias, Djoser —Con esas palabras salió corriendo, el chico llevó sus manos a sus labios rozando el área del beso.

El chico de ascendencia africana se ruborizo levemente mientras veía a la rubia alejarse, ese había sido, técnicamente, su primer beso, miró a otro lado con cierta pena antes de retirarse a los aposentos que le habían asignado.

Mientras eso ocurría Irene sonreía con superioridad mientras su servant la miraba dudosa, todo rastro de temblor o temor había desaparecido de su cuerpo, sus ojos anteriormente enrojecidos por el llanto ahora se encontraban perfectamente claros, acomodaba su peinado con increíble tranquilidad, cuando Archer no pudo aguantar más su duda lanzó su pregunta.

— ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso de que Vermilion te amenazaba y acosaba? Que yo recuerde es usted quien le ha estado coqueteando abiertamente —Preguntó el antiguo faraón con la más sincera confusión.

— Una de las más antiguas herramientas de guerra es el amor, Zack peleará a mi lado por eso, solo me falta convencer a Djoser, y que caiga en mis encantos para que él se encargue de Zack llegado el momento —Sentenció antes de caminar hacía los jardines donde ya le esperaban sus amigas.

— ¿Y qué hará cuando el maestro de Rider cumpla su deber? —Interrogó notando ese vacío en el plan de su maestra.

— Si todo sale bien, nos comprometeremos —Declaró con frialdad tomando por sorpresa a Archer— Su familia aunque no es tan antigua como la mía tiene circuitos mágicos de calidad en una buena cantidad, además tiene acceso a la magia de Egipto, sería una gran adición para mí, además de que me encuentro curiosa de cierto rumor sobre la anatomía de los de esa etnia —Añadió con serenidad antes de acomodarse el cabello.

— ¿Entonces su plan es dejar que sus tropas mueran en el campo de batalla mientras usted se mantiene impoluta en su castillo? —Cuestionó con desdén el hombre.

— Por el contrario, yo misma pienso acabar con un par de vidas en esta guerra —Mientras hablaba sus ojos se teñían de oscuridad que encubrió rápidamente cuando salieron al jardín donde tomaría el té con sus amistades.

— Veo que al fin llegas —Anunció Margaret con esa sonrisa que ponía nerviosas a las personas, Charlotte a su lado tenía una sonrisa, algo raro de ver en su rostro desde que se vio obligada a abandonar la batalla contra la facción negra— Tengo noticias maravillosas, hay un grupo de maestros de la facción negra moviéndose, la idea es que tú, Charlotte, Djoser, Aki y Zack vayan contra ellos, estamos enviando una gran cantidad de integrantes de nuestra facción, espero que puedan obtener algo —Sentenció con calma, y por la sonrisa que le daba Irene ya sabía a lo que se refería.

— ¿No estaríamos dejando muy descubierta nuestra base? —Interrogó con curiosidad.

— Nos la estarían dejando a Berserker y a Caster, realmente no lograrían un avance si no fueran en forma masiva —Sentenció sonriente, la rubia realmente no se fiaba de esa chica pero haría lo que le pedía, si podía acabaría con sus propios pájaros con ese tiro— Oh, antes de que se me olvide, intenta traer al maestro de Saber con vida, tenemos que averiguar dónde está su guarida —Rio con esas palabras, entrecerró los ojos pero por la mirada que le daba Charlotte ella era el plan B de Margaret para obtener lo que quería.

* * *

Raúl debía admitir que el tal Alex tenía demasiado trabajo, habían aceptado ayudarle a llevar sus cosas a la base, él mismo admitiría que se esperó un millón de cosas nerds, computadores soltando cifras inentendibles, discos entre otro centenar de semejantes pero llevaban varias cajas con piezas de metal que aunque le seguían pareciendo inentendibles se veían menos nerds, Marcus llevaba una caja cargándola costosamente, mientras que Alex cargaba dos cajas igual que él además de un maletín, se veía debilucho pero parecía tener una buena condición.

Estaban tan ensimismados en aquello que sí no hubiese sido porque Elizabeth atacó con una lanza rozándole la nuca ni se hubiera enterado de que un cuchillo iba en dirección de cortarle la garganta, el hombre que sostenía los cuchillos saltó hacía atrás, su ropa se veía antigua, pero lo más resaltable era una capa negra y su sombrero de copa sus cabellos grises le cubrían los ojos pero parecía verles con más claridad.

Este se alejó pero otro ataque vino esta vez a la derecha donde Marcus se encontraba, en un segundo dos espadas chocaron, mientras Alice se encontraba con aquel vestido negro, su contrincante tenía una pulcra armadura plateada, sus cabellos eran plateados, mientras que sus ojos eran extrañamente llamativos, uno era de color azul mientras que el otro era de un peculiar dorado.

— ¿Qué diablos? —Gruñó él intentando comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaban bajo un ataque, eso era obvio, pero en cuanto las espadas cruzaron sus caminos el guerrero saltó para atrás.

Un segundo más tarde fue Seti quien debió hacer aparición para desviar la lanza que iba directo contra el pecho de su master, la lanza azul voló al aire y fue sostenida por el Lancer blanco que sacó otra lanza para apuntar a la pierna de Alex, aunque Seti pudo actuar a tiempo para empujar a ese lancero por donde vino, cada uno de los tres servants miraba a los de la facción blanca, cada uno con su contra parte.

— Izquierda, derecha y luego de frente —Murmuró Alex antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa— Assassin —Llamó al servant con una firmeza que le parecía desconocida viniendo de ese chico— Ataca a nuestras espaldas, Saber se encargará de tu oponente si ataca —Declaró con seriedad, por primera vez esos ojos naranjas mostraban fuerza y fiereza, casi como si le hubiese llamado otro servant apareció a sus espaldas, una mujer portando una lanza que emitía un brillo cerúleo.

La lanza manchada de sangre de Assassin logró frenarla a pesar de utilizar sus dos manos para poder soportar el golpe, pero por la expresión de aquel servant era notorio que ser frenada le había tomado por sorpresa que hubieran previsto su movimiento, Raúl entendía que estaban en problemas, tendrían que encontrar a los master para poder llevar esa batalla a buen recaudo, pero en lo que pensaba en el siguiente movimiento Alex volvió a hablar.

— Corran, manténganse en áreas difíciles de ver, mientras más obstruidas mejor, nos encontraremos en la base, no dejen de correr —Declaró antes de emprender carrera hacia la derecha sin verdadero temor por el Saber blanco, había dejado caer las cajas pero supondría que para ese punto aquello era menos importante que sus vidas.

Raúl estaba por preguntar a qué se refería cuando Seti le agarró por la cintura antes de saltar para seguir las indicaciones del maestro de Saber, aprovechando la distracción creada por aquello Marcus y Assassin lograron alejarse por la izquierda, aunque le habría encantado preguntar que ocurría su respuesta llego como una flecha que atravesó el lugar donde antes había estado, y lo entendió, no era un ataque entre cuatro servants, había un quinto escondido a la distancia dispuesto a acabar con ellos cuando su preocupación se encontrase en los servants que ya tenían enfrente.

— Aquí Marcus —Fue lo que escuchó por el comunicador que había creado Alex, solo en ese momento Raúl se dio cuenta de que era el único que seguía cargando con aquellas cajas— Assassin cree que nos están siguiendo, tengan cuidado —Declaró el chico, estaban aún demasiado lejos del bosque donde podrían actuar, Marcus no tenía conocimientos de magia ofensiva, y no tenía idea de que es lo que hiciera Alex, más en desventaja no podían estar.

— Lo más seguro es que los servants vayan tras sus homólogos, pero aun así tengan sus precauciones, Marcus llama refuerzos —Fue la advertencia de Alex, cuando parecían estar en un lugar lo suficiente cubierto para evitar a un arquero se apartó de Lancer, todos ellos parecían estar dispuestos a tomar la situación como ameritaba, estaban dispuestos a apuntar a más adelante.

— Lancer, ¿Alguien nos sigue? —Cuestionó a su servant.

— No estoy muy seguro, Assassin y Archer suelen estar más preparados para algo así, pero puedo sentir una presencia acercarse —Declaró viendo en una determinada dirección, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y por desgracia las calles se encontraban vacías.

— Supongo, que ustedes son mis oponentes —Pronunció el servant que no tardó en aparecer frente a ellos, era aquel lancero chino, una lanza azul era lo que sostenía entre sus manos y podía sentir el increíble poder que emanaba aquella arma, su propio Lancer se posó frente a él mostrando su lanza bermellón en clara señal de que no le dejaría ir más lejos.

Ninguno dijo nada, no hacía falta, ambos se lanzaron al ataque, los golpes de la lanza azul parecían romper el aire resonando con una fuerza monstruosa, cuando la lanza era desviada al suelo dejaba grandes boquetes del tamaño de una llanta en el lugar, pero Lancer negro no se quedaba atrás, en lugar de intentar frenar un arma tan increíblemente fuerte la esquivaba apartándose de la trayectoria del arma intentando conectar su propio golpe.

Mientras que el lancero chino intentaba conseguir una puñalada el lancero egipcio intentaba cualquier cosa, barridos, cortes, apuñaladas, cualquier cosa, pero el otro servant siempre podía encontrar la forma de detener la lanza contraria, a pesar de todo ninguno daba el paso atrás, no retrocedían ni parecían dispuestos a ceder, tras unos minutos de pelea Seti logró posicionarse tras él apuntando a las fisuras de la armadura apuntando tras la rodilla.

Cuando el Lancer blanco se giró ante la impresionante velocidad de su oponente recibió una fuerte patada en el brazo obligándole a soltar el arma, este sin perder tiempo aprovechó el impulso para saltar sobre sus manos para ganar distancia, ambos se miraban con la firmeza de quien había visto a miles caer frente a él.

— Admito que eres mejor de lo que esperaba —Aceptó antes de que en su mano se materializara otra lanza, una lanza roja, igual de larga que la anterior pero Raúl creyó que era más delgada, el brillo rojizo que emitía el arma le daba un toque amenazante.

Un segundo más tarde estaba frente al antiguo faraón apuntando directamente a su ojo, con un enorme esfuerzo se apartó del ataque saltando a un lado, el guerrero chino giró el arma rápidamente entre sus manos, la mueca del egipcio era notoria.

— Una lanza azul demasiado pesada, y una lanza roja increíblemente liviana —Dedujo el hombre— Master, permiso para usar uno de mis nobles fantasmas —Pidió sin dirigirle la mirada a Raúl quien realmente no estaba tan seguro de que podría significar permitir que ese faraón usase su noble fantasma.

— Permiso concedido —Sí la situación era como creía su única oportunidad de haber derrotado a aquel lancero se había esfumado cuando le obligaron a soltar su lanza azul, sí era tan pesada como para marcar una diferencia tan notoria de velocidades seguramente con esta no tendrían verdadera oportunidad sin usar algún as bajo la manga.

— En el nombre de los dioses, yo te maldigo —Susurró el servant, un brillo rojizo comenzó a cubrir toda el arma, Raúl podía sentir el aire cada vez más seco y como el calor lentamente subía de intensidad, ambos lanceros volvieron a dirigirse a la batalla, pero pese a lo delgada y endeble que se veía la lanza china en comparación está dirigió un corte contra la lanza para que en cuanto los metales hicieran contacto el brillo rojizo desapareciera— Dispersión mágica —Gruñó el servant volviendo a su posición defensiva.

El combate estaba perdido, Raúl ya podía verlo, usar cualquier otro noble fantasma le agotaría demasiado, además de que sí no acababan a su enemigo con ese golpe realmente estarían indefensos, veía con detenimiento todo, necesitaba encontrar un plan, ambos servants seguían chocando sus armas pero esta vez la velocidad de Seti no era suficiente, cada vez debía retroceder más para evitar la peligrosa cuchilla, y justo cuando creía que todo estaba acabado el rostro del lancero blanco se deformó en una mueca de dolor y saltó alejándose de ellos, en cuanto lo hizo pudo verlo, una herida atravesaba su abdomen.

Y ahí, salvándoles el culo estaba su Assassin que aunque se encontraba arrodillada levantando una lanza se veía más imponente de lo que jamás la había visto, la sonrisa triunfante de la mujer era tan clara que le hacía sentir que realmente habían ganado algo, los colmillos de la vampiresa se mostraron cuando sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa más amplia.

— Tu eres una doncella —Declaró con tanta veracidad que sorprendió a todos.

— ¡Raúl! —Le llamó Marcus corriendo hacia él con Rider siguiéndole los talones, en realidad no estaba muy seguro como es que no le mataba aún— ¡Cambiemos de oponentes! —Rogó y solo debió tronar los dedos y ahora Seti estaba bloqueándole el camino al Rider blanco con su propia lanza.

— Marcus, se me hace que servant se volvió loco, dice que el lancero ese es una mujer —Declaró acercándose a ver al servant con el que pelearía ahora, una mujer rubia con un tipo de armadura que nunca había visto pero eso no sería novedad, sosteniendo una lanza con el porte más firme posible.

— Assassin ¿Estas segura? —Inquirió Marcus a su servant sin entender lo que decía.

— Absolutamente, podría reconocer la sangre de una doncella a un millón de kilómetros de distancia —Señaló con tan absoluto orgullo que hacía difícil debatirlo— Además, cuando mis armas hieren a una doncella y le provocan sangre, mi poder se incrementa considerablemente, puedo invocar más poder de mi noble fantasma —Añadió con superioridad— Aunque es un servant y el poder que obtengo no es tan amplio ciertamente noto la diferencia —Con esas palabras el mango de la lanza se disolvía en sangre convirtiéndose en varios látigos con puntas carmines.

— ¿Sabes cómo esta Alex? —Cuestionó Raúl a Marcus mientras los dos estaban espalda contra espalda, no sabían si el Assassin blanco estaba cerca y por el momento deberían encontrarse con más seguridad.

— Ni idea, solo supe que Saber blanco le siguió —Respondió seco.

Assassin levantó su arma antes de lanzar varios azotes contra el lancero que pese a su herida logró frenar las armas que se enredaron en el arma hiriéndole las manos a la lancera logrando que las púas carmines brillaran al absorber su sangre, por otro lado Rider parecía encontrarse con el inmenso problema de que la velocidad de Lancer negro realmente podía confrontar a aquel sirviente.

— Lancero ya escuchaste las ordenes —Afirmó la mujer que se enfrentaba al antiguo faraón, la mujer china, aunque Raúl seguía encontrándose dudoso de aquello, asintió— Debemos retirarnos —Con esas palabras golpeó el suelo con la base de su lanza, tras ella el aire se distorsionó para que segundos después apareciera un precioso caballo blanco, de crin plateada y tan grande que le hacía encontrarse embelesado por tal animal, la jinete se montó en su montura y embistió contra su camarada lancero, le agarró de los brazos y le montó en el semental blanco que cabalgaba, pero antes de que cualquiera se moviera el caballo cabalgo en el aire comenzando a volar.

Cuando creían que todo se había acabado las pulseras se activaron creando aquella pantalla holográfica con un único mensaje "Miembro capturado" y el símbolo que le pertenecía al maestro de Archer estaba alejándose demasiado rápido.

— Capturaron a Camerón —Murmuró viendo con preocupación aquel mensaje.

* * *

_Bueno aquí estuvo el capítulo, espero les haya gustado porque intentare traer al próximo lo más pronto que pueda, sí quieren que la historia se distribuya más les pido que la compartan con sus amigos._


	5. ¡ALERT!

Bueno, sé que tal vez esto sea raro, o no muy esperado, pero esto no es un capitulo.

Seré directo y claro; Eliminare esta historia.

Antes de que me linchen o lo que sea voy a explicarme, siento que no he hecho esta historia tan bien como pude, que desperdicie potencial de algunos personajes que existen en el universo de Fate, creo que los personajes propios que cree no están tan bien estructurados como me gustaría y me he arrepentido un tanto de los servants que utilice.

Pero en lugar de eliminar esta historia y fingir que nunca existió la voy a re-escribir, seguirá habiendo personajes propios, mezclándose con los personajes de Fate/Stay nigth y Fate/Zero, pero voy a usar servants diferentes, o algunos cuando menos, y voy a publicar posteriormente una "historia" que será un recopilatorio de servants de mi invención, siguiendo un poco el ejemplo de Toaneo07 ver2.0, no todos los servants serán utilizados pero servirá para elegir a los servants de esta nueva versión.

Les pido a todos los lectores que me digan su opinión sobre esto, aunque esta historia no será eliminada como tal hasta que al menos haya un capitulo de cada una de estas "historias" o fics-relacionados

Primer cambio:

El primer capítulo del recopilatorio de servants ya fue publicado, lo encontrarán en mi perfil bajo el nombre de Fate Heroic Spirits


End file.
